


Plans Change

by therioter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Jealousy, Slow Burn, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therioter/pseuds/therioter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the ending of S02E15 where Clarke actually speaks up instead of letting Lexa just walk away.<br/>---</p><p>It's a year after the events on the Mt. Weather and Clarke has to go to Polis on business and face Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should preface this with I totally understand why Lexa chose to save her people and it was totally the right decision to make. She has to think of her people and the truth of the manner is that as the Commander she has to make hard decisions that no one wants to make. That's what makes her a good leader anyways... 
> 
> it doesn't mean I have to like it though.
> 
> (PS. this is not beta-ed so...just a head's up)

Clarke stood behind the grounders as they pried the metal door open. They were divided in two lines of 20 warriors, both pulling on ropes that had been tethered on the end of grappling hooks clinging on the door. 

Clarke’s attention was torn between the mountain and the door in front of her. Any minute the door would open and the grounder army were going to flood the corridors of the Mt. Weather but she was still looking for signs of Lexa and her men. She had obviously achieved in stopping Cage’s men from picking them off but her lack of appearance was unsettling to the blonde.

“If something happened to Lexa…” Clarke couldn’t finish the thought. She wouldn’t be able to do this without Lexa. They were going to win this battle. Together.

A loud metallic creak shook Clarke out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the door slowly open. She could feel the grounders behind her stir. This door had been impenetrable for almost 100 years to them, keeping the monsters behind them safe but now they were finally going to get their revenge. Their thirst to avenge their clansmen and loved-ones charged the air. 

Clarke through her sword holding hand in the air, and shouted a guttural, “"Jus drein jus daun!"

The response was maddening as 2000 grounders began to chant the same lines. It gave strength to those still pulling at the doors until there was finally enough room to fit lines of 3 men at a time. 

“On three we attack!” Clarke shouted. She felt Lincoln return back to her side, ready to protect her as she braced for the onslaught.

“ONE.”

“TWO.”

“THRE—“

“HOD OP.”

Everyone stopped. Clarke whipped her head to the direction of the command only to see Lexa flanked by her men. She looked terrifying and beautiful; her war paint had been replaced by streaks of dirt and blood.

Clarke’s face broke into a smile. Of course Lexa was fine. But she felt something in the pit of her stomach when she saw Lexa’s face. She was maintaining her usual cold facade but Clarke didn’t feel any happiness or even pride from her, which surprised Clarke because they were so far doing very good in terms of their plan. Instead she felt nothing. Lexa was unreadable. 

She caught sight of a man held captive in ropes by Lexa’s side. She recognized him as one of the Mountain Men’s generals. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she approached Lexa. Grounder’s don’t take prisoners.

“Lexa, what are you doing? We have to attack now.”

“No.” Lexa faced Clarke. Her chin was raised stoically in defiance. 

Clarke turned around and saw a trickle of people exit through the metal door. They were grounders but Clarke couldn’t see any signs of Bellamy or the rest of the 100. 

“What did you do?” Clarke whispered, her body weak from her growing fears.

“What you would have done. Saved my people.” Lexa said. Her neutral mask was still in place but her eyes shown guilt. 

“What about my people?” Clarke asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted Lexa to say it. She wanted Lexa to feel an ounce of the pain she was feeling.

“They weren’t part of the deal. I’m sorry Clarke.” She turned to the mountain men general and cut his ropes free. 

He rubbed wrists as he nodded at Lexa and strode to the door to safety. Clarke snapped as he passed her. She swiftly kicked at the back of his knee and threw a punch to the center of his face as we crumbled down. Clarke felt a sickening crunch under her fist as she heard his nose and possibly one of her fingers break. She clenched her fingers and her jaws as to not show any pain while the Commander was looking. 

The general quickly rose to fight back. He was using one hand to stop the flow of blood from his nose and the other to swipe at Clarke but was thrown aside by Lincoln.

He looked to make another move for Clarke but probably decided against it given that the Commander was watching. He instead slowly hobbled away muttering under his breath. 

Lincoln quickly faced the commander.

“Heda, the prisoners from the Ark will die in there. We must fight. This is wrong.”  
“Sound the retreat.” Lexa replied, ignoring Lincoln’s pleas.

“No. This is wrong.” Lincoln urged.

Lexa turned to one of her generals, her jaw clenching, “Chain him.”

Lincoln fought against the group of grounders but was ultimately beaten down. 

“Leave him with me,” Clarke begged.

“He is a grounder. He swore his allegiance to me, and he must be punished for his disobedience.” Lexa said swiftly, her eyes diverted to the nearest grounder and ordering them to sound the retreat horn Lincoln refused to play. 

Clarke shook her head, her eye’s brimming with tears as she watched the grounder army slowly disappear into the trees.

“Lexa, don’t do this…You don’t care do you?” Clarke asked in disgust. Her heart broke over the betrayal. Just a few hours ago she was imagining life with Lexa after the battle, now the image of her boiled her blood.

“I do care. But I made this decision with my head not my heart.” 

Clarke refused to say anything. Lexa had made her decision. She made a move to turn her back but Lexa thrust out her arm in a farewell urging Clarke to grab it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa said, quoting the Arker’s goodbye. 

Clarke grew angry with the Commander’s actions. How dare she condemn a group of people to death then use their sayings?

Clarke quickly clasped Lexa’s arms with hers, their hands cupping each other’s elbows but instead of letting go, Clarke pulled Lexa into her. Her other arm snaking around the commander’s waist and pulling her close. 

Clarke fought the feeling she usually associated with being this close to the Commander; happiness, desire, lust, she felt disgust at her self. 

She brought her lips close to the Commander’s ear; inhaling her scent for a final time before whispering, “The next time we meet I’ll be putting a knife to your throat.”

She quickly let go of the Commander and sought out to find Octavia. She didn’t look back to see the Commander’s reaction. She had to get her people out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to continue this story where Lexa and Clarke meet in the future after the battle on Mt. Weather is done and i want it to focus on rebuilding their relationship. Clexa would be the endgame. For now though it's kind of a one-shot.
> 
> Write me a review! Tell me how you liked the episode/fic. Unleash ur feels.


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attempts to rescue her people from Mt. Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'm going to need two more chapters to set up Clarke's growth before she meets Lexa again. But she will i promise!

Clarke dropped to her knees as soon as she was in the thick of the woods and away from Commander’s gaze.

Tears flowed down her face, her body shaking from her sobs. She was so exhausted. People were depending on her to save them but she was just a 17-year-old girl. How can anyone think that she’s capable of leading her people to safety? She couldn’t even manage to salvage one alliance.

Slowly, she gathered her strength and stood shakily on her knees. She tried to push past her pain; she couldn’t afford to be weak right now. The people in the Mt. Weather can’t afford to cry right now so neither can she. She needed to be strong for everyone.

Clarke took one step before hearing a twig snap behind her. Without thinking she quickly took the knife that was holstered on her hip and threw it swiftly in the air behind her. She quickly followed her throw to see the knife lodged in a tree right against the side of Munroe’s neck.

“Monroe! What are you doing here? I could have killed you!” Clarke went over to take the knife out of the tree. Under closer inspection she noticed that Munroe was bleeding. If the knife had deviated by an inch, she would have been dead; thankfully it had only knicked her.

Munroe slowly felt her neck and stared at her blood-covered hand.

“Good thing you’re a terrible shot,” Monroe nervously chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke pointedly asked. She couldn’t afford more lives on her conscious.

“I left with the Grounders but I didn’t see you behind me so I came back. We’re in this together right? We’re survivors,” Monroe said.

“You should go back. It’s not safe.” 

“Newsflash. Nowhere is safe. I want to get our friends out. Now…what’s the plan?” Monroe finished stubbornly. 

Clarke groaned, she didn’t have the time for this. She stuck the knife back into her holster, before turning back to the direction of the Reaper’s tunnels.

“We find Octavia and we get our people out. If I know her at all she probably wouldn’t leave with the grounders.”

“How are we going to get them out?”

“I haven’t exactly figured that part.”

\--

It took about 20 minutes before Clarke and Monroe we’re deep into the tunnels. They had noticed long marks in the ground. They were the result of the Grounder’s dragging the unconscious Reapers out so they followed the tracks right back to Octavia.

She was standing still, eye’s focused on the door. 

“Octavia!”

Octavia turned around to see Clarke with Monroe trailing behind her. Before she knew it Clarke was hugging her and she was actually hugging her back. After the ordeal with Indra she really needed a familiar face so she pushed aside all her feelings for the missile incidence.

“Clarke, what happened to the Grounders? Why did they retreat?”

Clarke closed her eyes, and swallowed before reciting the events. Willing her self to be strong and keep it together. 

“The Commander struck a deal with Mountain Men. In exchange for the imprisoned Grounder’s they would leave... What happened to your neck?”

“Long story short I’m no longer a grounder. What about our people?” Octavia’s eyebrows furrowed.

“They weren’t part of the deal.” Clarke responded bitterly.

“But that’s not right!” Octavia echoed Lincoln’s words. 

“They’re really meant to be together,” Clarke thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Octavia asked, “Where’s Lincoln? He wouldn’t leave me willingly.”

Although she sounded sure in her words, there was a wavering feeling of uncertainty.

“He wanted to stay and fight but he went against the Commander’s commands to retreat so he was taken away to be punished. I’m sorry, Octavia.” Clarke murmured. 

Octavia’s jaw clenched, “It’s fine. The punishment for going against the Commander’s demands range from death to hard labour. I’m sure she’ll be lenient given the circumstances. We’ll come for him when we’re done, right?”

Octavia’s words were only soothing herself. Clarke didn’t want to remind her that they were talking about the same Commander that sentenced 47 people to death. So instead she said, “Of course. Once we get our people out, Lincoln is out next priority.”

Octavia nodded her head abruptly, “So what’s the plan then?”

“Well the original plan was to get our people out using this door. But assuming that Bellamy is currently hiding in the mountain he can’t open it up for us. We need to find another way in.” 

“How?” Munroe asked, finally speaking up.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said, shaking her head in the process.

Octavia’s eyes grew wide.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve been staring at maps of Mt. Weather for days! Dammit Clarke, do you even care that our friends are dying?!”

All the feelings that Clarke was trying to bury resurfaced at Octavia’s words. 

“Don’t you dare say that I don’t care about my people! I’ve been killing myself to get them out of this hellhole! I sacrificed my soul to keep Bellamy alive and I was the only one trying to rally the other Arkers to save our friends. I do care! But maybe I’m just stupid for thinking that I could do this!” Clarke’s speech began strong but half way through her voice cracked and tears were silently running down her face. 

Octavia’s lower lip trembled, as she listened to her friend break down. It had been a while since Octavia had called Clarke that. 

She sobered up and jutted out her chin to maintain an air of strength, “You really think about the missile?”

“How could I not Octavia? In my nightmares I’m the one that presses the detonation button. I can hear their screams every time I close my eyes. I’ll live with this guilt for the rest of my life. But I had to do it. Bellamy would have died a long time ago.” Clarke murmured as she brushed the tears from her face. The tears had stopped falling.

Octavia didn’t want to agree with Clarke, maybe that’s why she had such trouble forgiving the blonde, because she would have done the exact same in her situation. 

Octavia said nothing except hug Clarke, it probably wasn’t the time for this talk but they had finally found peace. They were a long way from having the friendship they once had but it was a start.

“Sorry, to break up the moment guys but what about this way in?” Munroe interrupted. She jerked her fingers to the giant slide. It lead from the bleeding chambers where they would toss the dead grounder’s to be eaten by the reapers. 

Clarke shook her head.

“That’s a 50 foot slide at a 70 degree angle and it’s made of slippery metal. How would we even climb it?”

“Like this.” Octavia walked over and pierced the metal with her dagger.

“Exactly! This slide has had countless bodies flung down it for almost 100 years. It’s been slightly worn out. We can climb our way up but we have to make sure not to apply too much pressure when we’re stabbing the metal cause if we do it too fast we could drag ourselves right to the bottom.” Monroe explained.

“But what if we’re met with a locked trap door at the end?” Octavia wondered.

“Bellamy probably disabled those a while back. Or the locking mechanism went down with the power generator.” Clarke mused.

“I thought they had a back up generator?” Monroe asked.

Octavia grew tired, “Only one way to know, ” she said as she staked the first dagger into the slide.  
\--

It took 40 minutes before they were finally at the top. The longer they had climbed the more difficult it had become. The slide got smaller and hotter as they went and their sweat was making it difficult to get a firm grip on the dagger. So they were all relieved when Octavia kicked through the doors and landed on the other side.

Clarke was back in Mt. Weather. She looked around the large auditorium to be greeted by empty cages. Her mind went to Lexa. She got her people back but she hoped it was at the cost of the Commander’s peace of mind, she wanted her to never be able to look at her reflection ever again because she was disgusted with herself. 

But she knew that would never happen. Because Lexa made the judgment with her head and not her heart, Clarke mocked.

“You coming Clarke?” Munroe asked.

“Hey! I’ve found something!” Octavia yelled. She was crouched next to a pool of blood. She dipped her finger in it and examined it.

“It’s fresh.”

“Bellamy probably came here with our people and saw that the grounder’s disappeared. The blood is probably one of our when the mountain men came and took them.” Clarke theorized. 

“Well, where did they ta—“ 

Munroe was interrupted by a blood curdling scream and a dull groan of a drill.

Clarke felt like throwing up at the sound. One of her people was having their bone marrow extracted right now.

Octavia quickly threw Monroe and Clarke a gun that were packed in her bag and quickly lead the way out of the chamber following the screams blindly.

They quickly burst through the doors of an examination room. There were two stationed guards who were quickly shot down by Monroe and Octavia using the element of surprise. There were two doctors operating on an Arker but Clarke moved to shoot the one operating the drill. Once he was out of the way, Octavia held up the last doctor at gun point while Clarke examined the girl.

“Hey, can you tell me your nam—Raven?” 

“Clarke, please help me.” Raven’s body shook from her sobs. 

“We’re going to get you out of here, save your strength.” Clarke shushed. She felt the side of Raven’s head and felt a fever.

She turned to the doctor cowering in the corner.

“How many operations has she undergone?”

“She’s, ahem, donated 3 times.” He stuttered.

Clarke didn’t hesitate in raising her gun and shooting the man in the chest. She quickly turned to Monroe.

“I need you to get her out of here. It’s an 8 hour trek back but if you hurry you can probably catch the tail end of the Arkers going ba—“

“Ugh. I feel like I just had one of Monty’s brews.”

All eyes turned to a dirty cage in the corner that they realized was housing Wick who was coming back to conscience. Octavia quickly moved to break the lock and help him out.

“Oh God! Raven are you okay?” Wick whispered as he saw her, one hand gently caressing her face.

“Wick, are you okay to move? I think you’ll make it back faster with Raven then Monroe would.” Clarke asked. They were wasting time, there was no telling where the rest of the 100 were.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Wick quickly moved to free Raven of her restraints and picked her up in bridal fashion, careful to not aggravate the sites where they had drilled. 

“Good. You’re about 2 hours behind the rest of the Arker’s who are going back to Camp. They probably stopped to sleep for the night so you can probably meet them before they leave in the morning. Monroe give him a gun. The exit is down the slide into the Reaper tunnels. Head west. Did you get all that?” Clarke quickly fired off.

“Yes. But will she be okay?” Wick asked. His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

Clarke’s eye’s softened, “Yes. But she needs help now. Go.”

Octavia, Clarke and Monroe quickly swept through the floors but didn’t find anyone. Clarke theorized that they probably evacuated everyone to the top floor in case of a radiation leak but it didn’t explain where the rest of the 100 were. Finally when they made it to the top floor they saw President Wallace and his son, Cage, waiting in the presidential office.

Clarke, Octavia, and Monroe cocked their guns as they entered, their guns trained on the father and son.

“Where are my people?” Clarke asked. She was not playing any of their games today.

“Ah, Clarke! I hoped I’d see you again. You look well. I want to apologize for everything my son has done. After only a week in office he’s seemed to make an enemy out of everyone.”

“I’ll ask you again. Where are my people? I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

“Clarke, don’t you think it’s a bit peculiar that you made it all the way up from the bottom floor to here without meeting a soul? Don’t act you like you have the power here. We want you exactly where you are.” Cage sneered.

Before Clarke, Octavia and Monroe could act they saw a brigade of soldier’s heavily equipped march outside the glass doors with their guns out. Ready for their orders.

“What is this?!” Octavia shouted.

“What my son means to say is that: we would like to make a deal with you.” said President Wallace.

“Why would we want to make a deal with you? You’re monsters.” Clarke asked with disgust. She tried to ignore the dozens of men behind her with their guns trained on her back.

“Clarke, I don’t agree with what my son has done but this is our right. We deserve to reach the ground. Our deal is as followed: every week you send 7 of your people to the mountain where they will only donate one unit of bone marrow. After a week they will come back and you will send 7 new people until everyone one of mine has received a full treatment.” 

Clarke wanted to bark out a loud “no” right then but she realized that she had no way out of this. At least this way, there would be no bloodshed. So she wavered.

“Clark!”

Clarke jerked her head to Octavia.

“What are you doing? Don’t take it. They don’t deserve to see the ground,” Octavia growled. 

Clarke snapped her head to the President. “I want to see my people. NOW.”

“Of course Clarke. I’ll lead you there now.”

Behind President Wallace and Cage, the three girls followed with their guns trained on their backs. It was all for show since the corridor was lined with Mountain Men, their guns ready and aimed.

They soon reached a room filled with the captured kids and Bellamy but they were not alone since Clarke had spotted her mom and other members of the council handcuffed.

“Mom! How did you get here? Let them go!” Clarke demanded.

Cage spoke up again, “Sorry, Clarke. They’re the insurance. We picked them up a few hours ago.” He quickly pointed a gun at the nearest member.

“So is that a yes or a no to the deal?”

“Clarke, what deal?” asked Abbey. She looked terrified.

Clarke quickly spoke to the captured, “In exchange for letting us all go we’d have to send 7 people every week for treatments. They’d only give one unit of bone marrow and they would come back to the camp alive.”

“But that makes no sense, why not just kill us all and get it over with?” Jasper asked confused.

“Because—“ Cage began.

“Because they need us. They don’t know how long the effects of the bone marrow last. Right?” Monty questioned.

Cage clenched his teeth, “Dr. Tsing was in the process of researching how long the effects would last for but she was murdered before she could come to a conclusion.”

Clarke didn’t want to take the deal. She wanted vengeance. She wanted the blood of the Mountain Men to wipe away all the sins she has committed to get to this point but she knew she couldn’t do that to her people. She looked across the room and saw tired faces. Faces that wanted to go home. She had a responsibility to her people to keep them safe and there was no way they would survive any attack with 50 guns pointed at them right now.

So Clarke pushed her pride aside, and put her hand out to President Wallace, “We have a deal but we need to talk about the conditions.”

President Wallace quickly clasped her hands, “Wonderful, I knew you would see reason.”

Clarke felt like she had made a deal with the devil. And she blamed Lexa.


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Clarke made a deal with the Mountain Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of long and slightly boring but it's needed chapter. Next chapter we see Lexa!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!

“Wakeup Princess. It’s the last day!” Clarke heard as a gruff voice brought her out of her sleep, a dull thud was made as she felt a pair of pants hit her on the head. 

“Hey!” Clarke mumbled, she pried her eyes open to see Bellamy creating havoc in her room as he tossed random clothes at her to wear.

“We don’t want to run late, you have about 15 minutes to get ready,” he finally stopped and sat down on Clarke’s bed as she sat up.

“You know you don’t have to do this Clarke. I can take your place.” Bellamy offered. He reached out and placed his arm on Clarke’s shoulder soothingly.

They had gotten much closer over the course of the year. Bellamy had progressed in rank with Clarke as they took over the responsibilities of running Camp Jaha. They were confidants and had a platonic bond that is only shared when two people undergo the same type of hardships.

She quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers and turned to Bellamy, “I made the deal with Mountain Men so this is my responsibility,” Clarke said as she shook her head and got of bed in search of clothes she actually wanted to wear.

“You don’t have to punish yourself for taking the deal, you did the best you could.”

They held each other’s gaze but Clarke didn’t respond, Bellamy looked like he wanted to say more but abruptly shook his head.

“Fine. I’ll see you in 10 minutes in front of the gates.” He said as he left.

Clarke thought of the last year, as she got ready.

\---

It’s been almost 12 months since she has made the deal with the Mountain Men. And today marked the day of the last bone marrow treatment. After her people were released she and the council had created spent days arguing about the demands of their deal. Finally they had agreed on a long document of points that coordinated not only the way the bone marrow donators were to be treated but also reparations the Mountain Men had to pay for the lives they took.

Her mother at first was in denial about who was truly the leader of her people. After Clarke brought back her friends from the Mt. Weather, the people of Camp Jaha had begun to admire the strength Clarke had demonstrated. They were disgusted by the betrayal the Grounder’s had committed but we’re simply happy to be reunited with their children and friends.

At the time of the first talk with the Mountain Men for the negotiations Clarke didn’t hold any formal power within the camp but with Marcus’s help in convincing the council and the sway of the people she gained the title Diplomatic Relations Leader only a month after the incident at Mt. Weather.

It was a fancy title but ultimately meant that she was an ambassador to how Camp Jaha dealt with “international affairs” while her mother held her title as Chancellor and only worried herself about domestic issues such as housing, rations and basic laws. But there was no hiding that Clarke held the favour of her people and would ultimately have the final word.

Clarke had set up a meeting with President Wallace on neutral ground a week after the incident on Mt. Weather. Clarke grimaced as the thought of the conversation that had ensued; it was tense to say the least.

President Wallace was standing by his son and surrounded by gunmen when Clarke had arrived to the meeting. Her mother was hesitant to allow her to go as she was the real chancellor but was needed to help the injured 48 who had returned back. 

“Ah, Clarke. It’s always nice to see you.” President Wallace said with a wave of his hand.

Clarke had arrived with Bellamy, Kane and number of armed guards to the meeting.

Clarke didn’t respond with any pleasantries, “We have our demands.”

“Well, let’s hear them.” Cage responded.

“Instead of sending 7 people every month we want to send 3 people every week—“

“Amazing! I think tha—“ Cage interrupted.

“I will not hesitate to shoot you if you interrupt her again.” Bellamy said as he held his gun up.

Like a chain reaction, the Mountain Men had readied their guns, as did Clarke’s men.

No one said a word until Clarke finally gave a small nod to Bellamy in signal to lower the gun.

“As I was saying, we will send 3 people every week for one year. That should be enough to allow everyone of your people to receive a dose. As insurance, you will give us 6 of your citizens and they will be held for the same duration until our people are back. If one of our people dies, we kill all of yours and the rest of the deal is off. We also want your soldiers, those involved with the process of extracting the bone marrow and Cage Wallace to be put on trial for war crimes. Your people who had helped mine when they were imprisoned should be pardoned from any punishment you’re giving them. We also demand that you stop capturing Grounders for either blood draining or making Reapers. If we see that you have begun to do it again, the deal is off. In terms of reparations we want supplies such as medicine, weapons, textiles and materials for our engineering department delivered every month. Lastly we want a program to be put in place for your people, I want generations of kids to know what monster’s their leaders were and what they did to reach this Earth.” Clarke finished, she handed President Wallace a document clarifying all the points of the deal as well as the treaty.

“That is unacceptable and completely ludicrous. You must be out of your mi—“ Cage begun but was stopped by his father as he rose his hand for silence.

“We accept all of your demands.” President Wallace agreed.

“Dad,” Cage grabbed his dad’s shoulders in surprise, “I’ll be put on trial. And we don’t have the resources to ju—”

“You’ve killed dozens of kids and put the lives of your people at stake. This is the cost of being a leader son, you have to pay for what you’ve done.” President Wallace said as he ripped his son’s hand off of him.

Clarke was surprised at how well President Wallace was taking all the demands and tried to hide her shock. 

“Tomorrow we will return at this place. Since it’s the first donation, my people don’t trust that they will return back alive so I will be the only person. I’ll still be expecting 6 of your people as insurance.” Clarke said.

Her friends and family were not happy that Clarke was going to be the first donor but no one else out of Camp Jaha volunteered. They were too afraid. So Clarke had promised them that if she had returned then it were safe.

“And after a year what will be our relationship?” President Wallace asked.

Clarke stopped. She wasn’t thinking that far in the future. 

“After a year, and we’re sure that the bone marrow transplants have worked we set up a treaty so that we never have to see each other again.” Clarke said.

If the bone marrow transplant had worked there would be no reason for the Mountain Men use any resources in waging war with the Arkers.

President Wallace nodded his hand in agreement, “My thoughts exactly.”

\---

After she finally got dressed she saw Bellamy out by the gates arguing with an armed guard. The conversation ended when Bellamy saw her approach and he waved the soldier away.

“About time Princess,” he said with a smile.

“What was that about?” Clarke asked as she jerked her head towards the guard.

Bellamy groaned and rubbed his face. Obviously not wanting to say what he knew.

“He was saying that the patrollers identified more scouts while on shift.”

“Grounders?”

“Yeah.”

“Do they know why?”

“Do we understand why they do anything?” Bellamy replied not helpfully.

Like clockwork, every month when Clarke would donate, scouts would appear just outside their sights stalking them. They had originally thought that they were sent every week for when the Arkers would go and donate their bone marrow in order to figure out the deal between them and the Mountain Men but they quickly realized it was only when Clarke would donate. And Clarke donated a lot.

Guilt had driven Clarke to donate her bone marrow once a month. She would have done it every week but the risk of exhaustion and infection would probably kill her so she conceded. Her mother and friends were always trying to talk her out of it, instead offering to take her place but she always refused. They were her people and she had mistakenly placed her trust in Lexa and it almost cost them their life. She placed this punishment on her self.

“Save your strength and forget about the Grounders. We have a long way to the drop off area.” Bellamy said as he begun yelling at the guards to follow them out.

After a 4-hour trek half way between Camp Jaha and Mt. Weather they had finally reached the landing point and saw that the Mountain Men were waiting there for them as well as President Wallace.

“This is a surprise, President Wallace.” Clarke said as she approached.

“It’s the last donation Clarke, it would be my honour to accompany you back to Mt. Weather.” He said with a smile.  
Relations with the Mountain Men had surprisingly improved after the deal. The citizens they sent for insurance had sparked some friendships in Camp Jaha (much to Clarke’s dissatisfaction). The Mountain Men were thankful their people on trial for war crimes had only received hard labour as punishment and not death. Raven and Wick were in charge of directing them in building different construction projects over the course of the year. And although her people called for the blood of Cage Wallace they had decided to give him 100 shock lashes as punishment of which he surprisingly survived. Clarke hadn’t seen him since.

“Well let’s get going then,” Clarke said with a tight-lipped smile.

She was about to walk with away when she felt Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Bellamy look with a worried expression, “You sure you want to do this Clarke? I can take your place.”

Clarke smiled to soothe his worries, “Come on Bellamy this is the last one donation and we’re home free. I’m a pro now, nothing to be afraid of.”

Bellamy sighed and nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with her, “I’ll see you in a week.”

“I better.”

\--

The week Clarke spent at Mt. Weather was definitely more eventful than her previous stays. The time that she had after the extraction recuperating under observation was mainly kept busy by citizens coming in and thanking her and her people for their generosity. Clarke bit her tongue in reminding them that she had no choice to help them. After the end of the week, the guard that was accompanying her to the exchange area had to carry the box of gifts she was given.

Clarke was surprised to see Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty and Jasper armed and waiting for her instead of her usual protection detail.

Clarke broke out in a smile at the sight of her friends. After the deal was made they all had different duties to do and never were able to seem to find a time to see each other. Amongst other duties, Bellamy and Octavia were in charge of combat training. In the short time she was a Grounder, Octavia had learned enough material to greatly improve the guards’ hand to hand fighting. Raven and Monty were busy trying to implement a generator and grid system to Camp Jaha in order to power new structures being built. And Jasper had surprisingly been spending a lot of time with Marcus in the council room working on different laws for their new life on Earth.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Clarke yelled happily. She went out to hug each of them.

“Celebrating! This is the last time we have to make a trek back to this hell hole.” Raven smiled.

“I thought that since it’s the last time we have to be here I thought we could pick you up and maybe camp out by the lake for a few days to celebrate this nightmare being over.” Octavia said warmly.

Clarke and Octavia’s relationship had improved over the course of the year. Octavia had finally forgiven Clarke for the missile.

Clarke was dumbfounded by her friend’s kind act. 

“We know. You’re speechless cause we’re that great, can we leave now?” Jasper asked.

Monty slapped the back of Jasper’s head.

“We know you’re still recovering so just lie down,” Raven pushed her on to a rickety stretcher, “ and relax.” Bellamy said as he picked up one side of the stretcher with Monty on the other.

Clarke made a move to get up, insisting that she was fine to walk but was quickly pushed back down.

Clarke finally resigned and let her friends take her to the lake, smiling contently as she heard them joke around.

\--

It took them 4 hours to get to the lake and was nightfall by the time they got there. They had quickly set up their tents and made a bonfire and were now laughing over some drinks Monty brought.

Unfortunately, Clarke had to remain sober, as alcohol doesn’t mix well with the current cocktail of drugs she was pumped with before leaving Mt. Weather.

All of them but Clarke and Octavia had decided to go to back to their tents hours after the bonfire had died down. They sat in silence watching the ripples of the lake.

“How are you doing?” Clarke murmured. She gathered a blanket and threw it over both their shoulders, huddling together as the temperature grew colder.

“Good.”  
“Octavia, I’m actually asking you.”

Octavia’s shoulders slumped. Her hands rubbing her face to rub away the exhaustion, “ I can’t stop looking for him but I’m so tired. I miss him.”

After they were let go from Mt. Weather Octavia had went straight to the Tree Clan to break Lincoln out of his cell except he wasn’t there. Octavia didn’t learn this first hand from Indra since she had threatened her that if she stepped one foot closer into their village she would kill her but instead by the seconds she had befriended. They were unable to tell her where Lincoln was for fear of being banished but they did say that he was alive and was serving his punishment.

Octavia after that had spent most of her time, training in combat and asking neighbouring tribes for more information but she came up empty handed. She didn’t know where Lincoln was.

Clarke frowned at her friend’s sadness.

“Now that we don’t have to spend resources on this whole Mountain Men thing we can try and find Lincoln. When we get back I’ll send scouts out and I’ll also request an audience with Indra. She can threaten you but I’d doubt she’d say the same to me.”

Octavia gave her a look.

“Okay, she would threaten me but maybe she’ll tell me something. It’s worth a shot.”

Octavia placed her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Thanks Clarke.”

“Don’t mention it.”

\--

Clarke awoke to the sound of her friend’s loudly moving around the campsite. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and poked her head out of her tent to see them packing up their weapons.

“Look whose finally awake,” Raven said as she caught a sight of Clarke.

“Good morning to you too,” Clarke responded.

“We’re just packing our things to get breakfast. We’ll be back in an hour.” Bellamy said as he slung a spear over his shoulder.

“I’ll come with.” Clarke made the motion to grab a gun but was stopped by Monty.

“Don’t even think about it. Your mom said you have to be on bed rest for another day at the least.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but knew there was no point arguing with 5 different people who have explicit instructions by her mother.

“Alright, I guess I’ll just wait here.”

Clarke returned to her tent and begun to change her bandages. The area where they drilled was healing very nicely and there didn’t seem to be any infection. Due to medical constraints they weren’t able to put her to sleep but they were able to put her under general anaesthesia. The only thing she felt was when the needle hits bone. The pain lasts only for minute but it was excruciating. Clarke could still hear the drill play when she closes her eyes sometimes. Clarke took a few deep breaths to gather her self before she would go lie down but was interrupted when she heard a high pitched shriek.

Clarke quickly tore out of the tent to see what looked like a young girl being chased by a wild boar in the thick of the woods. 

She began to sprint in the girl’s direction, ignoring the throbbing feeling in her hip. When she was about 20 meters away she saw the girl had become trapped between two trees and stood petrified as the boar charged at her. Just before the boar was about to gore the kid, Clarke had leapt through the air and tackled the girl so they were both out of the way. 

The last thing Clarke remembered was a sharp pain shooting through her hip and the faint sound of a gunshot.

\--

Clarke’s eyes slowly crept open to see an unfamiliar ceiling. She gingerly turned her head, her eyes taking in the features of the peculiar room. It was fairly simple in manner but was covered in decorative green gems and was utterly breathtaking. She couldn’t remember the last thing she was doing to end up there but noticed a familiar little girl in the corner of the room watching her with a shocked expression. She was wearing a simple tunic and tights with a dagger strapped around her leg; her hair was pulled back in an elegant braid. She couldn’t look much older than 9 years old.

Clarke gave her a warm smile, “Hi, my name’s Clarke. What’s yours?”

The little girl’s eyes opened in a comical way and she burst out of the room after being addressed. She heard the girl take one step out of the room and yell, “VIRA, VIRA, THE BLONDE WOMEN’S WOKE UP!”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did she get herself into this time?

Her friends rushed in after a moment, looks of relief evident on their faces.

“Look whose finally awake…again,” Raven said with a smile as Octavia gave her a hug.

“I feel like I just drank a whole batch of one of Monty’s brews, what happened?” Clarke asked as rubbed the back of her head.

“You don’t remember?” asked Jasper.

Clarke shook her head as Bellamy started explaining.

“You hit your head when you saved that little girl that came running out of your room from a wild boar. I shot it and her people came running. She explained that you saved her and they insisted that we come with them so their leader can thank us.”

“And you just brought my unconscious body here? Not thinking they can be dangerous?” Clarke asked, she was upset with Bellamy’s lack of foresight. 

There was a beat of silence before an unfamiliar voice answered her.

“I can assure you that we mean you no harm.”

Clarke looked around to see a beautiful redheaded women enter the room. She looked only a few years older than herself but was walking with a sense of assuredness that can only be achieved with maturity and strength. She was dressed in combat gear; a small trident strapped on her back and was flanked by two heavily armed guards.

Clarke saw how her friends unconsciously move to surround her as she was still lying on the bed. Clarke slowly got up from the bed and was steadied by Octavia as her friend saw her wobble. Her friends parted for her so that she could stand face to face with the women.

“I am Vira, leader of the Water Clan, I would like to personally thank you for saving my sister’s life.” Vira brought out her arm in offering to Clarke but Clarke was somewhat distracted by Vira’s beauty. A cough from Raven quickly shook Clarke out of her thoughts as she clasped the offered hand.

“Oh! You’re welcome. Was your sister injured at all when I saved her?”

Vira smiled warmly at Clarke, “Why don’t you ask her herself?”

Clarke had missed that the little girl was hiding behind her older sister’s leg, peeking out to look at Clarke occasionally.

Vira looked down at her sister, “Cassa, what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Cassa mumbled, she was obviously shy as her eyes were turned down.

Clarke crouched down to smile at the young girl, “you’re very welcome Cassa.”

Clarke was surprised as the little girl hugged her, but she quickly hugged back.

“My sister is admires your bravery as do I. What is your name?” Vira inquired.

Clarke stood up, “My name is Clarke. I am the leader of the Sky People, “ she went on to introduce each of her friends behind her and their respective duties.

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you, please I would like to invite you all to a feast tonight in your honour. We will be eating the boar your general killed,” Vira said as she gave a nod to Bellamy.

Vira sensed Clarke’s hesitation.

“I am truthful when I say you will not be harmed. You saved the most precious thing in my life and for that I owe you my life.”

Clarke heard the honesty in Vira’s voice and accepted the invitation.

“I’m overjoyed with your acceptance. I will see you at nightfall. If you need anything just ask the guards posted at your door.” And with that Vira walked off.

Clarke quickly turned to her friends.

“What do you think?”

They all burst out with their comments, the ones she heard mostly were from Monty and Jasper about how hot the Water Clan leader was. She put up her hand for silence and turned to Bellamy.

“Do you trust her?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Me too. Okay it’s settled. Tonight we dine with the water grounders and tomorrow we head back to camp.” 

The boys murmured their agreement and quickly left the room leaving the girls alone.

Raven quickly shoved Clarke to her bed, “Strip.” She ordered.

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, “Excuse me?”

Raven sighed exasperated before pointing to a spot on Clarke’s pants near hip growing damp with blood, “You probably ripped open the stitches when you were playing hero. Let me change the bandages.”

Clarke groaned as she let Raven help her. Octavia decided to strike up conversation while they were sitting.

“So, what do you think of Vira.”

“Well she mentioned emotions like 17 times so we definitely know she’s not related to Lexa.” Raven replied. 

“And she definitely took to Clarke real fast,” Octavia added.

“Why do you think that?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke you do know that not all Grounders have gems all over their room right? You’re sleeping in her bed right now.”

“That literally mean’s nothing. I saved her sister’s life. She feels like she’s in debt.”

“She’s got a point there, Octavia,” Raven said as she concentrated on cleaning Clarke’s wound.

“But do you like her at all Clarke?” Octavia asked

Clarke thought for a moment.

“I’m really not looking for anyone right now. I can only get my heart stomped on in front of a whole army so many times. Grounder leaders probably aren’t for me” Clarke hummed, “and plus she’s not my type.”

“Not your type? I don’t even like girls and she’s my type!” Raven said incredulously.

“Shut up Raven.” Octavia and Clarke said at the same time.

\---

 

By nightfall the girls emerged to see a whole village of people gathering. They, along with the boys were ushered to a head table near where the boar was cooking over a fire. Vira and Cassa were standing by the table; ready to be seated when their guests arrive.

Vira pointed for Clarke to sit next to her.

“I have much to discuss with you Clarke. But first,” Vira moved to address her people, “In honor of those who saved Cassa, we dine!” The village erupted in cheer and music.

Vira turned back to see a look of amazement on Clarke’s face and laughed.

“What is so alarming?”

“I’ve only been to one other grounder camp and they were nothing like this. You all seem so…cheerful?” Clarke struggled to find the right word.

“You must mean the Tree Clan. They cannot take a joke.” Vira responded with a smile.

Clarke burst out laughing.

“What I mean to say is that they are strong people. They have undergone more hardships than us and we have the privilege to be merry.” Vira sobered. 

“Clarke what are your people like?” Vira changed the subject.

“Why do you ask?”

“If your people have an ounce of bravery that you displayed today I would like to form a treaty between our people.”

Clarke struggled to describe her people, “My people are strong, resourceful, and smart. We found a way to finally get back to the ground after many years and we only want to share it with others in peace.”

“Then we shall draw up the plans of our treaty tonight after dinner. You may bring your council.” Vira said as she nodded to Clarke’s friends.

Vira and Clarke clinked cups in cheers.

After the dinner Clarke and her friends went to meet with Vira and her advisors in their war room. 

Her friends were excited at the prospect of an alliance. As the deal with the Mountain Men expired this month, they had to find a new way of getting goods. An alliance with the Water Clan would allow them to exchange and trade and help them become more self-sufficient.

It only took 20 minutes to draw out a treaty, as both clans were extremely agreeable.

“Then it is done! Tomorrow we head to Polis to get our treaty approved.” Vira said clapping Clarke on the back.

The blood in Clarke’s face rushed away, leaving her looking gaunt. The last time she heard Polis, it was leaving Lexa’s lips.

“Is something the matter, Clarke?” Vira asked worriedly.

Bellamy quickly spoke up so Clarke could gather herself, “Why do we have to go to Polis?”

Vira looked confused, “I am apart of the Great Alliance with 12 other clans. All separate alliances must be approved by the Commander. It doesn’t mean that you are apart of the Great Alliance, it just to serve as recognition to others about our agreements. It does not serve to protect you from other clans attacking.” 

“Did you not already know this?” asked Vira.

“No, we didn’t” Clarke spoke up.

“Are you unable to go to Polis?” asked Vira.

Clarke steeled herself before answering. Her people needed this treaty. She just had to be in the same room as the girl her broke her heart and left her for dead and also gain her approval for a political alliance.

“No, let us go as soon as possible.”

“Princess…” Bellamy murmured for only Clarke to hear, in reassurance.

“Jasper, Monty. I need you to go back to Camp Jaha at sunrise and tell them about our plans. We’ll send word back when we get to Polis. Octavia, Bellamy and Raven are coming with me.”

“Then it is agreed, tonight we celebrate and tomorrow we leave for Polis.” Vira smiled.

Clarke braced herself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of the chapter/what you want to see in the future. I basically respond to every comment so if you have any questions about the story I'll answer it!


	4. Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like a bitch and a half to write. It has more words than any essay i have ever written (i think)
> 
> I feel like it gets boring at times but hopefully y'all dont feel that way.
> 
> Enjoy :)

With a weary body Clarke and her friends left the counsel room to depart for the night. They all bid each other a good night and made plans to reconvene in the morning before leaving for Polis. 

Clarke could read the anxiety rolling off her friend’s shrugs and smiles; their glances betrayed their worry for Clarke. She was glad they didn’t ask her how she was feeling. In all honesty, she wouldn’t know how to respond.

Clarke said her final farewell and turned her back but was stopped when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She spun around and saw Vira looking back at her, she was biting her lip and looking down at Clarke with worry.

She was beginning to hate that look. She wasn’t weak and she didn’t need pity.

“I’m sorry for stopping you Clarke. You seemed apprehensive a few moments ago. I wish to see if you’re well.” Vira asked. 

Clarke sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m sorry for my behaviour in there. I’m just a bit tired.”

“I understand. This day has been long and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I had just feared you changed your mind with the treaty.” Vira said.

“Oh no! I, and I’m sure my people, will be overjoyed with our new treaty.” Clarke backtracked. She didn’t need another treaty falling through.

“Good. Because I did not want to kill you for disrespecting me in front of my people.” Vira said with a frown as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

Clarke returned the same face as she battled the feelings of her legs turning to jelly. When did Vira get so tall?

There was a pause before Vira burst out laughing. She pointed at Clarke’s incredulous face.

“I’m joking Clarke!” she said as she slapped Clarke on the back, her body stumbling forward due to Vira’s strength, “You seemed like you needed a laugh.”

Clarke let out a shaky chuckle as she shook her head, “Vira. Don’t ever do that again.” Of course a grounder would consider death threats to be the pinnacle of comedy. 

“I make no promises, “ Vira said, her eyes sparkling, “I must bid you a good night though, it truly has been a long day. In thanks of saving my sister, I want to offer you my room.” 

“Vira, you’ve already done so much. I can just sleep with Octavia or Ra—“ Clarke began but was cut off.

“I insist. If it makes you feel better, my sister has been requesting me to spend the night with her. She enjoys our sisterly talks at ungodly hours for some reason.” Vira chuckled.

“Well if that’s the case, then I accept.” Clarke smiled.

“Then goodnight Clarke. I will see you in the morn.” Vira called over her shoulder as she winked at Clarke.

Grounder Leaders that like slumber parties. Clarke’s really heard it all.

\---

“Clarke. Wake up dammit. Everything is okay.” A voice bellowed.

Clarke could feel two hands gripping her shoulder’s shaking her to consciousness and someone crying.

It was only that she woke up to see herself in Bellamy’s arms; her face pushed into his chest that she realized that she was the one that was sobbing. She could feel Bellamy soothingly rubbing her hair as she tried to control her breathing.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours until Bellamy broke his silence.

“Do you want to talk about what you dreamt of princess?” Bellamy murmured. 

Her dream was always the same and she never shared it no matter the countless times Bellamy asked that.

“It doesn’t matter. Did anyone hear me?” Clarke deflected. She pried herself out of Bellamy’s grip and brushed the tears out of her face.

Bellamy looked away, affording Clarke a moment of privacy as she gathered herself.

“No. You started a moment after I came in to wake you up.” He said while shaking his head. He got off of the bed and threw Clarke her bag for her to get dressed.

“We leave in 15.” He threw out over his shoulder as he left Clarke to get dressed.

It was only 10 minutes later did Clarke stumble out of her room ready to depart for the day. She spotted her friends gathered around the horses, deep in conversation and quickly walked toward them.

“Hey Princess, how was the beauty sleep?” Raven greeted her with a nod of her head.

“Well, obviously it worked Raven, just look at me.” Clarke shot back with a smile before turning to Monty and Jasper who seemed to be arguing over who was going to have to carry the tent during their trek back home. 

“Monty, Jasper do you have everything to get back home? Food, water, a… tent?” Clarke trailed.

“Ha-ha-ha. Yes, we’re all good to go. The trek from here is about 8 hours so we should be fine. Some of the grounders from the water clan gave us some extra supplies just in case and a map.” Monty responded.

“Good. And how many bottles of your brew do you have left?” Clarke asked. She turned around and saw the group staring back at her.

“Planning on going to a party, Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“We can’t just show up empty handed. We may have to wine and dine with some other leaders. I’m just being prepared.” Clarke responded.

“That’s a good idea, Clarke.” Bellamy responded with a nod.

“Alright, but if Clarke is suspiciously walking into walls and slurring her words I dibs being the new Sky People leader for the remainder of the trip.” Raven quickly shot out.

They all groaned in unison. 

“Anyways, I have about 11 bottles left.” Monty said as he turned back to Clarke.

“Why in the hell would you bring 11 bottles of alcohol to a camping trip?” Clarke asked, shocked.

“Actually it was 13 but we polished off 2 the other night.” Jasper amended.

“You guys know this is making less sense as you speak,” Octavia said, leaning on to Bellamy.

“We’re a couple of teenagers on a camping trip. Sue us for being prepared.” Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders. He whipped off one of the many backpacks he was carrying and held it out for Clarke.

“This is all of it. Make smart choices.”

“Thanks. Here is also a copy of the treaty we have with Vira. Show it to the counsel and don’t forget to tell them Polis. We should be back soon.” Clarke said as she handed Monty the sheets of paper.

“Don’t worry about it Clarke. We have everything under control.” Monty said with a smile.

They all quickly hugged each other goodbye; and watched their two friends walk into the forest.

“Vira was kind enough to lend us horses for the journey. She said it’ll only take 12 hours from here and if we make good time we should be there just before nightfall.” Bellamy said turning back to the group.

“Where is Vira?” Clarke asked.

“I think I saw her making rounds saying bye to people. She said to meet her at the front gates.” Raven huffed as she got onto a horse. Octavia was helping her onto it as Raven was still in need of her brace.

They all followed Raven’s suit and picked a horse to ride. Trotting together in silence as they were flanked by some of Vira’s royal guards. They quietly all talked and waited by the front gates until they saw Vira leading the horse by the reigns with Cassa riding happily behind her. 

Vira turned around once at the gates and plucked Cassa off the horse and set her down.

“That’s the end of the ride. It’s time for me to leave now. I’ll be back soon.” Vira said. She kissed Cassa on the forehead before swiftly seating herself on the horse.

Cassa’s bottom lip shook. “You promise?”

“Of course. Now you promise that you will listen to your instructors. I want to see your swordsmanship improve by the time I return.”

“Okay.” Cassa drawled out.

With a final wave goodbye, they all turned around and began their journey.

\---

It was only an hour in the journey and Clarke was already growing bored. She could only play I Spy with Raven so many times (“dammit Raven, everything in the forest is green!”). She was thankful when Vira interrupted them to have a few words with Clarke.

“Alright, I’ll let you two leaders converse.” Raven said as she trotted further ahead to ride beside Octavia and Bellamy.

Clarke looked at Vira, “What did you want to speak about?”

“Nothing. I just couldn’t listen to you too both play that childish game.” Vira said with a straight-face, a smile playing on her lips. 

They rode in silence for a few more moments before Clarke spoke.

“So other than Cassa, do you have any other family?”

“No. My mother and father perished in a war a few months after Cassa was born.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clarke said, looking away. Vira has probably been raising Cassa since she herself was just a child. 

“They fought bravely, and I am proud of the sacrifices they made for their people.”

Clarke nodded, unable to form a response.

“I’m surprised though. Cassa is the closest family you have and you’re really…” Clarke struggled to find the right words, “open with your feelings. Aren’t you afraid of enemies using her against you?” 

“I know for sure you’ve met the Tree People now.”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, your two clans are very different.”

“We’ve experienced different hardships Clarke. Geographically they are in a very good location, they are close to ruins for scavenging, a water source, mines, and they have plenty of lumber and food. This means they have a lot of enemies. Clans are envious of what they have.”

“And you don’t have enemies?”

“Everyone has enemies Clarke. My people have a great water source and we control the ocean. Other clans just don’t have the capacity or experience to harness it like we do.”

“But why do you two have such different outlooks?”

“We believe that you don’t deserve love if you are afraid of losing it or changing you. We are human, Clarke, not animals. We should be allowed the luxury of emotions.” Vira said, “Our experiences shape our behaviour, I can’t say with confidence why the Tree People do not share my clans philosophy.”

Clarke nodded her head in understanding.

“I assume this is your first time in Polis.” Vira said, changing the subject.

“Yes.”

“Then I must warn you that there will most likely be other diplomats and leaders on business there. They will ask you many questions about your clan. If they sense that you have resources and you show weakness it may not end well for your people.”

“Thank you for the warning.” Clarke sighed heavily.

Vira nodded, eyes forward, “What kind of alliance would this be if there was no trust?”

Clarke tried to hide the wince at Vira’s words. 

“So who in Polis has betrayed you?”

“Excuse me?” Clarke shot.

“I’m merely wondering since you visible shrank at the mention of Polis and when I speak of trust. Which, by the way,” Vira leaned in to Clarke as if telling a secret, “You should not do while in Polis.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, debating with her self whether or not to share her past. Vira has proven herself to be a good ally and trustworthy but Clarke was still apprehensive. She decided on telling an abridged version of her story.

“I met the Commander a year ago. We made an alliance when we were in battle but she betrayed my clan and I have yet to see her since.”

Vira was silent for a few moments. 

“Clarke, I hope I am not on the way to my own execution.”

Clarke burst out laughing. “No. I’m sure you won’t suffer for making an alliance with me…well I hope.” Clarke teased.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Vira had trotted up to Bellamy, or as Vira kept referring to him as, “Your General” and was discussing their layout of their guards since the rest of the trip was more dangerous due to wild animal. 

After 12 hours, Clarke could see a giant white wall come into focus. It was Polis’s surroundings gates.

In no time they were finally in front of the giant walls barricading the City. It was bigger than the Tree Clan’s walls and was made with clay or cement not lumber. Clarke was impressed with their level of architecture given their supplies. Raven apparently wasn’t as she heard her whisper, “ugh. Amateurs,” under her breathe.

A man in full guard gear appeared over the edge of the wall, bellowing in Trigedasleng and was replied by Vira in the same fashion. 

Octavia quickly translated for the group, “he asked us to identify ourselves and Vira said, ‘Vira, leader of the Water clan, request an entrance to Polis and an audience with the Commander.’”

It was only a moment later when the gates of the city were opened and they trotted inside and were approached by a man, quickly speaking in Trigedasleng and motioning them to follow them. They saw Vira swiftly get off her horse and hand the reigns to a keeper and walk off after the man. The other’s quickly stumbled off their horses as they tried to keep up.

“What did he say?” Clarke said as she finally caught up to Vira.

“The Commander has accepted the request and we’re being brought to her waiting room in her palace.”

“So quickly?!” Clarke asked, she was expecting to see Lexa so soon. She was hoping for some time to rest after the journey so she could gather her strength with whatever emotion decided to attack her during their reunion.

“You are not the only one with a past with the Commander. The generals we were both seconds for were comrades in war.”

“Oh, so you’re friends?” Clarke asked worriedly.

Vira snorted, “Hardly. We both annoy each other. She does not think my jokes are funny and I think she’s too serious. We both have great respect for one another though due to our past and our accomplishments as leaders.”

Clarke nodded. She looked at her surroundings and tried to clear her head. After taking a moment she realized Polis was beautiful.

The ground was not made out of dirt but was cobbled with smooth stones. There were homes and shops lined across the boroughs of streets and were made out of cement; some even had potted plants in the windowsills. Vira saw Clarke’s eyes wondering and was pointing out different establishments and their functions to the group like a tour guide. 

Vira was just pointing out a very good place to eat food when Clarke was knocked forward by a person running past her. She looked up and saw Octavia running through the streets. Clarke and Bellamy quickly followed suit, confused as where she was going. 

“Octavia! Stop!” Bellamy bellowed.

They looked forward when they were finally a few steps behind her; huffing as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Lincoln!” Octavia yelled. Bellamy and Clarke’s eyes widened; they saw a man look up at the call. He was crouched at a stoop; mixing paint and slathering the walls. When he turned around Clarke stopped breathing. The man seemed thin and frailer than Clarke ever remembered him to be but he WAS Lincoln. Why was he in Polis? Why didn’t he try to find Octavia?

He looked absolutely shocked but quickly ran forward to Octavia with his arms outstretched.

They were moments away from reuniting when Lincoln dropped to knees like a pile of bricks. Confused they all looked around and realized that Lincoln was bound in shackles, a man two feet away was tugging at the handles.

“Do not touch him. He’s a prisoner.” The man yelled.

Octavia quickly stalked toward the man, she reached for her sword and almost unsheathed it all the way before Clarke yelled, “Octavia! Stop.”

Octavia’s motions stilled. She was still starring at the man with silent rage and was struggling against going against Clarke’s orders but ultimately sheathed the rest of her sword.

Clarke quickly walked up to the man before Octavia changed her mind about killing him.

“I am the leader of the Sky People. Under what charges is this man being punished for?”

“I don’t have to answer to you,” the man sneered.

Octavia took a motion to step forward but Clarke put her hand up stopping her. Instead, she moved forward slowly causing the man to walk backwards until he hit the freshly painted wall.

“I’ll say that again. I am the leader of the sky people, I have an invitation to see the Heda and I am asking you under what charges is this man being punished for.” Clarke said.

The mans bottom lip quivered. “Treason.”

“For how long?”

“5 years.” The man quickly responded.

Clarke nodded in understanding. She spotted a whip in his hand and took it from him. She held it for a few seconds before breaking the handle in half and pushing the remnants to his chest.

“Before I leave this city I will return for him and in the mean time if I see he has been further mistreated I will do much worse than breaking your toy. Do you understand me?”

The man silently nodded his head in fear.

“We’re leaving.” Clarke turned around to face Lincoln. He was looking straightforward avoiding their gaze.

“We’ll be back Lincoln. I promise.” She paused hoping Lincoln was going to say something but he remained silent not communicating except tilting his head in a small nod.

Clarke quickly walked away with the group, trying to hide her shaking hands in her pockets. Octavia quickly turned to Clarke and pushed her once they were out of Lincoln’s gaze. Vira had caught up to them and had watched the altercation with Lincoln at a respectable distance. Her guards stepped forward when Octavia shoved Clarke but were stopped with a wave of Vira’s hand.

“What the hell was that Clarke? We’re just going to leave him?” Octavia yelled.

“O, calm down,” Bellamy said, as he grabbed Octavia’s hand to drag her away but was quickly shook off.

“Octavia. I promise that I will get Lincoln out of here. I have to talk to the Commander and get him released. I really wish we could have just killed the man and just take Lincoln but we wouldn’t get 5 meters before having guards jump us.” Clarke pleaded.

Octavia was very close to Clarke; and she almost thought that Octavia was actually going to punch her but instead she looked away, defeated.

“Just fix it Clarke.” Octavia said, her voice cracking.

Clarke only nodded.

\---

They had finally made their way to the waiting room within the Palace. Although called the Palace it wasn’t that big but what it lacked for in space it made up in grandeur. The walls and floors were made of marble and the ceilings were speckled with carvings, surrounding a beautiful crystal chandelier in each room. Clarke guessed that this used to be the home of a celebrity or politician before the bombs happened and had since been repurposed for the Commander’s use.

They were currently all waiting in silence before being called to enter the Commander’s room. Vira was waiting by Clarke’s side in silence and across the room; Octavia was stoically standing by Bellamy’s side as he silently held her hand. Raven was attempting to make light-hearted conversation with Vira’s guards but was ultimately failing to get more than a one-word answer. The room was tense to say the least.

“He was a casualty of the betrayal,” Clarke whispered to Vira.

She was momentarily confused at the abrupt start of the conversation before quickly nodding, “the prisoner?”

“His name is Lincoln. We’ve been searching for him since.” Clarke had no clue why she was sharing all of this but the silence was driving her crazy and she needed to get her mind off of meeting the Commander.

“I wish you luck in convincing the Commander in freeing him then. He seems important to your people.” Vira replied as she flicked her head towards Octavia.

Clarke nodded in thanks.

A moment of silence passed before they were told that the Heda was ready to see them. 

Clarke took a moment to gather her self with her eyes closed and opened them to see Vira watching her intently.

“I was going to say you go in first but maybe its better if I do.” Vira whispered in mock concern.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a slight smile, “shut up.”

Vira went in first followed by Clarke and her friends flanking her side. Clarke at first thought the room was empty as the throne in front was empty but quickly saw the Commander was looking out the window her arms clasped behind her back with a neutral expression. 

Clarke breath hitched. The memories she had of Lexa didn’t do justice to her. She was beautiful. She wasn’t wearing her armour but instead was wearing a simple fitted black pants and a shirt with a high collar. Everything made by Grounders had to have dual functionality though, the shirt and pants were lights and obviously didn’t restrict her movements and she was also still armed with a dagger strapped across her waist. 

“Vira. I heard you have fooled another clan into thinking you were worthy of an alliance. Your people must be thrilled.”

“Oh Lexa. I thought someone by now would have pulled that stick out of your ass.” Vira lamented. 

Lexa’s voice coated Clarke’s body like honey. It rushed it to her lungs and ears and she became dizzy for a moment until she felt a hand placed on the small of her back, almost keeping her upright with just its presence. She looked to see it that it belonged to Vira.

Lexa turned around. Her steps faltered for a fraction of a second when she Clarke. Her eyes flickered in as if she didn’t believe Clarke was standing in front of her, her hand almost came up as if to see if Clarke was really standing in front of her. She looked beautiful. Her face was void of any war paint and was radiant. Her hair was smoothed over and was pulled into elegant braids down her back, leaving it out of her face. It was a cruel juxtopositon to the last time she saw Lexa. Covered in blood and dirt and paint. 

It took her a moment before her façade was slipped back into place.

“Clarke. You seem well.”

“I am well.” Clarke said neutrally. She thanked God that her voice was betraying the inner turmoil she was feeling.

“I wasn’t aware that you knew each other well enough to form an alliance.” Lexa addressed to Vira, her voice laced with steel.

“Well when a person shows such courage saving my sister and then shares a bed with me I believe the appropriate response is to offer a treaty.” Vira retorted.

Clarke could hear Raven attempting to stifle her laughter behind her. What Vira said wasn’t exactly false she did sleep in Vira’s bed just not with her in it as well. Nevertheless, the implication made the tops of Clarke’s ears red as she fought off the blush spreading to her face.

Lexa’s eyes flickered to Vira’s hand on Clarke’s back. Her green eyes narrowed coldly. 

“I see. And you have the treaty documents?” Lexa asked.

Bellamy walked over and handed it to Lexa. She unrolled the scroll and quickly deliberated before wrapping it back up.

“We will reconvene in two days, I will discuss the clauses of the treaty with my advisors. Until then, you will all be given rooms, you are free to go where you please.” Lexa said before calling over one of her helpers.

She was murmuring to him in rapid Trigedasleng. Vira chuckled to herself as they all waited for Lexa to address them once again.

“What’s so funny?” Clarke muttered.

Vira crouched down so she could whisper in Clarke’s ears, “It seems that Lexa has requested that our rooms be on opposite sides of the Palace.”

Anger shot through Clarke. Lexa doesn’t have any right to be jealous of anyone in Clarke’s life even if it’s a fake tryst. She quickly shook her head trying to rid herself of her emotions. 

She looked up to see Lexa glaring at how close the two were standing together. Lexa swiftly turned around the window before dismissing them all.

“I’d like to speak to you in private.” Clarke said as she jutted her chin out.

Lexa looked at her with a blank stare before giving a small nod to the guards in the room. Vira and her friends followed suit there after.

It was silent in the room as they both looked at each other, Lexa was the first to speak though.

“Clarke. I want to –“

“You have Lincoln imprisoned and I want him set free.” Clarke interrupted.

Lexa’s frowned at being cut off, “we don’t set prisoners free before their term is up.”

“You will for this one.” Clarke angrily said.

“Unless you offer something in return I cannot willingly let him free.” Lexa said, her tone attempting to end the conversation.

“I find it rich that he’s being punished for breaking his oath to you as his Heda. It’s as if betrayal is a terrible thing to feel. But you love deals, isn’t that right Lexa?” Clarke spat.

Lexa flinched at the Clarke’s words and she almost felt bad for her. But she was allowed to feel angry. She was the one that was left on a mountain. She was the one that’s been on an operating table 12 times in the past year. She was justified. Or at least that’s what she kept saying to herself as she saw a broken look in Lexa’s eyes. 

The moment was fleeting as Lexa returned back into her neutral face, her clenching jaw betraying her true feelings.

“You want something in return for Lincoln?” Clarke sighed.

“Those are my conditions.” Lexa returned.

Clarke racked her brain for a few moments thinking of things she could offer. They didn’t want guns; they sure as hell didn’t want modern equipment. She only had medical knowledge.

“I can run a course for your healers, the basics of CPR. I can see if I can get Raven to make some defibrillators. I could also include basic anatomy. I know your healers are already well versed in wound care.” Clarke offered.

Lexa took a moment to answer, “and what would be the result?”

“You’re people would know how to restart an unbeating heart.”

Lexa was silent again before nodding her head, “how long do you need?”

“It should only take a week for the daily classes. It’s all dependent on how long it takes for Raven to come up with defibrillators. She’ll need supplies.” Clarke answered.

“I’ll have my scavengers assist her tomorrow. They will help her get what she needs.”

Clarke nodded before turning on her heels and leaving without a second glance behind her. Lexa said nothing as she left.

\---

Clarke trembled outside of the doors. She crouched for a minute her back against the cool frame as she held her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Clarke was ready for the anger to flood back at the sight of Lexa she just didn’t expect the feelings she had for her to come up as well. It wasn’t fair that Lexa could simultaneously break Clarke’s heart and steal pieces of it. She angrily brushed a tear off her face before steeling herself to go find her friends.

\---

It only took a few minutes for her to find her friends. Raven was thrown across the bed, her eyes closed. Octavia was sitting on the bed, twirling her dagger in her hands and Bellamy and Vira were quietly murmuring to each other at the window.

Octavia quickly jumped up at the sight of Clarke and berated her with a fleet of questions.

“So what did she say? Is she letting Lincoln go? When will she be doing it?”

“She’s letting him go except she wanted something in return.”

“What an asshole.” Raven sloppily said. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend to which she didn’t see because her eyes were still closed.

“I told her I’d train her healers in basic anatomy and CPR. I also promised her that Raven would make some defibrillators.”

“You promised Raven would do what?” Raven rose up quickly.

Octavia gave her an angry look.

“I’m not saying I’m not going to try but I work with rockets, guys. Sure I can make something that zaps people’s chest but they’d probably die from it.”

“I could ask my mom about the voltage and stuff like that I guess?” Clarke offered.

“It would take days for the information to come back to us even if we send a messenger now. How long did you say it would take to do this all, Clarke?”

Clarke groaned, “A week.”

“Well if you need more information about these contraptions why don’t you go to the library?”

All eyes snapped to Vira.

“The library? Where they hold books? With words? In English?” Raven asked incredulously. 

Vira’s eyebrows furrowed at the groups confusion, “Yes. One of the Commander’s newest goals is to improve education. These books hold great power she’s argued, she has had a lot of opposition in attempting to resurrect the ruins known as the library.”

“Huh. Who knew Grounders liked to read?” Raven shot. “Yeah, that’ll work. Can you take me there in the morning?”

Vira nodded her head.

“I’ll help too” Bellamy added.

“Then it’s settled. Except we must all get ready for our festivities tonight.”

“What festivities?” Clarke asked Vira.

“It’s my first night back in Polis, a few other Clan leaders have asked I join them tonight with my newest alliance member.”

Clarke nodded her head; “This will be a good opportunity to meet others then.”

“If we’re seeing other humans tonight we all have to take showers, we’re disgusting.” Raven sighed before falling back into the bed.  
\---

Clarke didn’t know Lexa was also going to be at the event but tried to block her out for most of the night. She spent most of the night glued to Vira’s side anyway as she made introductions to various other clan leaders.

They had just sat down for dinner and Vira was constantly leaning over to whisper and point out different leaders.

“That one over there with the white beard, his name is Alistair. He has a clan down south, he has great crops and makes for a strong alliance partner. Except he always talks of his horse as if its his partner and it gets very confusing in stories. If you can’t tell if it’s a horse story or his unioned one he’ll be greatly offended so watch out for that.”

Clarke tried to stifle the laugh as she downed another cup of brew. The drinks were going over splendidly and the other Clan leaders were asking more and more questions about Clarke and her people.

“That one over there: his name is Castor. He will makes death threats with a straight face as a joke and—“ 

“Sounds familiar.” Clarke mused

“Don’t be smart, Clarke. Anyways if you laugh at the joke before he’s laughed he’ll most likely attack your village.”

“He sounds unhinged.”

“If you mean he’s insane. I agree.”

Although Octavia decided on spending her night in, Bellamy and Raven seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Raven had brought it upon herself to teach the clan leaders different drinking games to “liven things up” and Clarke was soon pulled into one of them.

“Hey Princess! Get over here!” Raven motioned her over, “Clarke is great at this one. The point of it is to bounce the metal coin into the cup and then drink it all. Who ever can go down the line of drinks fastest wins.”

Castor scuffed. He was a great hulking man with a giant scar down the side of his face. “You mean to say this little girl is capable of something other than crying? I’d sooner kill everyone she loved then she can pick up this cup of ale.”

The crowd immediately died down as Castor and Clarke stared at each other. Maybe it the bottle of alcohol she drank on her own 10 minutes prior or maybe it was the fact that she new Lexa was watching her right now but something inside of Clarke told her to do something very stupid. She jabbed her dagger in between Castors splayed fingers, penetrating the would table beneath it, bounced the metal coin into the cup full of alcohol, down it and spit the metal piece back into the table all while maintaining eye contact with Castor. 

The room was deadly quiet and she could hear Bellamy swiftly rush up behind her to defend her but it wasn’t needed. Castor released an uproarious laugh and clapped her on the back. The room visible un-tensed and joined in on the laughter.

“I’m glad you did that I didn’t want to have to burn down your village.” He said as he clapped Clarke on the back as she let out a shaky laugh.

After sufficiently showcasing her many party talents, Clarke grew tired and left the party early. Due to Clarke’s slight buzz Vira offered to help her back to her room, softly grabbing Clarke’s arm and waist and directing her. Clarke understood that Vira was telling her she did well with the clan leaders but she was a little too inebriated to understand her exact words.

After depositing Clarke on her bed and making sure she was okay Vira left with a final goodbye.

Clarke stumbled off the bed and quickly took off her clothes leaving her only in her undergarments. She was attempting to get the dagger strapped to her ankle but was interrupted when someone entered her room. She turned around thinking it was Octavia or Raven but she was shocked to see Lexa.

And Lexa was angry. Her eyes were stormy and pointed and Clarke could see Lexa’s jaw clench and unclench repeatedly. 

“It would be prudent of you to know that Clan Leaders do not act the way you do when making treaties.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked angrily, quickly sobering up.

“They do not have people whispering in their ear in front of potential allies and they do not form treaties with the first body that warms their bed. They also do not drunkenly attempt to anger other clan leaders. It was incredibly childish of you to do so.”

“Who are you to tell me about allies? You left me and my people on a mountain to die, Lexa. You have no say on who I decide to share a bed with and you don’t have the right to act like you care about my wellbeing.” Clarke spat.

The room in the air was thick with animosity. Lexa’s gaze finally tore away from Clarke’s face and drifted down to Clarke’s semi covered body before flickering to the 12 drill scars layered across Clarke’s hips and thighs.

“I’ll leave, you’re not cloth—“ Lexa flustered

“No. Stay. Have a good look.” Clarke said walking forward, slowly trapping Lexa between her and the wall as she moved back.

Clarke pointed to different scars.

“This one was my first. They didn’t know I’d need more anaesthetic than the average person and I felt them drilling half way through. This one was the 6th. I got an infection from this one that went septic. They’re surprised I made it through the night. This one right here, was my most recent actually. That’s why it’s still bloody; I tore my stitches saving Vira’s sister. I’ve had 12 in total.”

“I—“

Clarke snapped. She kicked Lexa’s feet from under her and slammed her into the ground, quickly grabbing her dagger at her ankle and straddling Lexa, her knife at her throat.

Clarke’s arm trembled, “I just want you to feel what I felt on that mountain.” Clarke’s voice cracked.

Lexa stared up at her for a moment allowing Clarke to hover over her. After what felt like centuries, Lexa bucked Clarke off and disarmed her. She threw the dagger on the ground and left. 

She didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Y'all like it? Did y'all hate it? Do you want me to add more of something? Tell me! I'm not like any fan fiction writer I'm like a cool fanfic writer, you guys keep me young.


	5. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you know whats difficult to write about? A fight sequence. Do you know what this chapter includes? a fight sequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first and foremost i'd like to thank everyone who commented/kudosed/subscribed/bookmarked this story. I never ever imagined people being so receptive and positive so thank you so much.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clarke clutched her head as she feebly opened her eyes to look around the room, utterly confused about the events of last night.

She cursed Monty for making such strong moonshine as flinched at the sunlight pouring into the room; she crashed her eyes shut and took a moment to remember how she made it into bed.

Memories flooded her in pieces. She remembered drinking. A lot. A soft hand on her waist directing her to her room and a low voice murmuring praise in her ear. It took her a minute to remember Vira was the one that took care of her while she was drunk.

Clarke blushed. She was the leader of her people, she wasn’t supposed to get wasted and make a fool of her self and now she had to go apologize to Vira for her antics. Clarke knew she was probably being hard on her self-considering the amount of Clan leaders she impressed but she couldn’t afford showing any weakness.

Clarke slowly stretched her neck out under the covers as she tried to remember more of the night. She remembered drunkenly attempting to strip off her weapons and having a lot of trouble with the strap of her dagger holster when a figured entered her room.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke groaned as she finally remembered her altercation with Lexa. She actually put a knife to Lexa’s throat. When she made that promise a year ago, Clarke was hellbent on actually going through with it, but know that it’s a year later and she’s depending on Lexa to approve on a treaty Clarke could not have chosen the worst time to do it. A small part of Clarke was also angry with her self for breaking down in front of Lexa. She didn’t want her to know that she was still affected by the events on the mountain. She wanted to show her that Lexa didn’t matter to her anymore. She was stronger now and she shouldn’t care what Lexa thinks.

Clarke stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed before anyone entered her room. She was sure that Lexa was going to have guards sent to her room any minute to drag her to a cell somewhere and she didn’t want it to happen when she was half naked. Clarke still couldn’t believe that she attacked Lexa; she was still berating herself when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

Clarke quickly threw on the last of her clothes and was just placing her dagger in her holster when she steeled herself to open the door. Instead of a wave of guards like she was expecting she was faced with a pretty girl that looked about her age who didn’t seem to be holding any weapons.

Clarke’s confusion must have been evident on her face as the girl began to talk.

“You are Clarke of the Sky people, right?”

“Um, yes. Who are you?” Clarke said as she ducked her head outside of the door to check if the corridor had any guards but it was empty.

“I am Anna. I’m here to escort you to the dining hall for your morning meal.”

“Morning meal?”

“Yes. Do Sky people not have that? Your people are already there waiting for you.”

Clarke bustled out of her room at the mention of her friends.

“Yes, sorry. Show me the way.” Clarke said as she followed the girl down the hall. Why is Lexa letting her walk around freely? She basically made attempt on the Commander of 12 tribes. She should be dead right now.  
\---

“Ah, look who’s finally u—“

“Save it Raven,” Clarke interrupted. She had just entered the dining hall and saw her friends already sitting around the table, conversing while shovelling food in their faces. Clarke took an empty seat spot between Bellamy and Raven and began to fill up her plate.

Bellamy and Vira seemed to be discussing the politics in Polis while Raven was trying to distract a broody looking Octavia.

“So Raven, are you going to start on making the defibrillators today?” Clarke inquired.

“Yeah, Anna, the girl the woke me up told me that a pair of Lexa’s best scavengers are going to bring me to the library and then help me find all the supplies I need. I’ll probably be in the library researching all day though.” Raven finished.

“That sounds good, how long do you think you’ll need?” Clarke retorted.

Raven hummed in thought for a moment, “Depends on how long it takes me to find the parts. I also need to make some sort of docking and charging station so it may take me anywhere from a week to a month.”

“A month!?!” The group broke out in unison. They were not looking forward to being here any longer than they had too.

“Lincoln can’t stay here for a month. We have to get him out now.” Octavia spoke angrily.

“And my lesson’s are going to take a week at the maximum.” Clarke added.

“It’s also not safe for us to keep attracting attention from different Clan leaders. We’re bound to step on a few toes the longer we stay here.” Bellamy thought out loud.

Raven shook her head at her friends, “It all depends on if I get the parts at all. It’s not like I can just go down to the defibrillator store and pick up a pair.”

Clarke quickly diverted the conversation. There was no use yelling at Raven, she was doing the best she could under the conditions.

“Since we all know Raven will be working all day, what are you guys going to be doing?” Clarke addressed to the group.

“Vira’s going to be showing me around Polis and maybe introduce me to a few other leaders and merchants.” Bellamy said.

“Since you will be fulfilling your end of the deal I thought it would be prudent for Bellamy to learn more about the politics of Polis, so he can fill in for your place.” Vira amended.

“Thank you Vira. You’re doing so much for us already, this means a lot.” Clarke said sincerely.

Vira shrugged and smiled, “It’s my pleasure.”

Clarke smiled back and then turned to Octavia and looked at her pointedly until she spoke.

“I was going to visit Lincoln but prisoners aren’t allowed visitors.” Octavia ground out.

“I can talk to Lexa to give you visita—“ Clarke started but was interrupted by Octavia.

“Forget it. I know Lincoln probably doesn’t want me to see him like this. I’m going to go to the training arena most likely instead.” Octavia murmured.

A part of Clarke was happy she didn’t have to talk to Lexa. At least not yet. She wasn’t sure how her next conversation with the brunette was going to go after last night.

“I’m glad we all have something to do then.” Clarke nodded thoughtfully.

“So…” Raven said, breaking the silence that fell over the table, “Octavia, I know you’re all bummed out right now because your boyfriend is in prison but just be thankful you don’t have the hangover Clarke is sporting right now.”

Although the table groaned over Raven’s poor joke, it did succeed in changing the atmosphere to a happier one.

“I wasn’t that bad was I?” Clarke asked wincing.

“Clarke. You were 30 seconds away from attempting a keg stand and there was no keg in the room.” Raven deadpanned.

“I probably made a fool of myself.” Clarke groaned.

“Don’t sweat it, princess. You made a good impression on everyone and surprisingly, you were the most sober of the Clan leaders. I don’t think you remember but Castor fell asleep in his chair and had to be carried by 3 of his guards to get back to his room.” Bellamy said.

The remaining conversation was filled with laughter as they told Octavia what she had missed the previous night. (“Clarke, you did NOT actually try to stab that guy in the hand did you?!” “I wasn’t aiming for his hand but yeah.”)

After finishing their meal, they all rose to depart their separate ways, but before that happened Clarke clutched at Vira’s arm and asked to speak to her in private. Clarked waved at the group to tell them that they would catch up with them in a moment.

“What can I help you with Clarke?”

“I want to apologize to you last night. You shouldn’t have had to take care of me. It was completely juvenile and—“ Clarke trailed off as she caught a look of amusement on Vira’s face.

“Clarke. This is not something to apologize for. I am impressed with your ability to win over most of the clan leaders. In all honesty I had doubts as to if you would be able to stand up to their scrutiny. But I’m glad you proved me wrong.” Vira disclosed, her cheeks slightly tinged at the admission. 

At first Clarke bristled at being thought of as weak but ultimately came to thank Vira. It was true. She showed weakness but she was glad she changed Vira’s mind.

\---

After washing up, Clarke was escorted to the healers hut. After standing in front of it Clarke learned that it was definitely not a hut at all but a fully-fledged home. The inside of the room was lined with cots and the walls with different liquid remedies. Clarke did a quick inspection of the room and noticed there weren’t any equipment considered, to the Arkers at least, to be modern. If apothecary and wound care was all the healers knew, Clarke was going to have her work cut out with these CPR lessons.

Clarke turned a corner and entered a room at random. She was met with a large table, much like the grounders war room, and about 10 healers staring at her.

“So you’re all here for the CPR lessons?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

It was only after a good minute pass did she hear a gruff “yes” from the back of the room.

Clarke sighed. God, why did she have to prove herself to every single Grounder? Why couldn’t they just shut up and listen.

“Okay. Does anyone know what CPR is? Or what it does?” Clarke asked.

“No. That’s why we’re here.” Said a bored healer, seated by Clarke’s side, he tilted his head and looked up at Clarke challenging her. 

Clarke stared back until he sheepishly looked away. 

Yeah, it’s definitely going to be a long day.

\---

After 6 hours of the tutorial Clarke was done for the day. Although it had started off rocky, the healers were receptive to learning. Clarke had first started off by finding a long scroll and drawing an anatomical heart and explaining its basic pathophysiology. From there she drew the lungs on top of it and explained how they cardiac and pulmonary systems worked together. She figured that she would continue drawing on the scroll until she got to the skeletal system.

The only problem Clarke had was the sheer amount of questions the healers had for her. They were asking a lot of in depth questions and if Clarke had to answer all of them she would surpass a basic anatomy lesson and would be answering question for the next three months. And that wasn’t the deal she took.

Clarke slowly walked the cobble streets back to the palace as she thought of her next lesson plan. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a large group of people in various states of undress entering and leaving a set of stairs leading downwards around a pit. She was confused as to what they were all doing until she noticed how much they were sweating and the weapons they carried on their backs. She figured it was probably the training arena Octavia was talking about.

She followed a large group down the stairs in hopes of finding her friend and walking back with her for dinner. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she walked out on a large clay covered pitch the size of a soccer field. 

The walls of the arena were covered in different types of weapons and there were dozens of large groups in circles sparing under the eye of several instructors, occasionally stopping to yell a slew of phrases of Trigedasleng. Clarke quickly walked towards the largest group spectating a match completely forgetting about finding Octavia in the crowd.

After nearing the fight and getting a good look at the participants, Clarke’s heart all but dropped to her feet. It was a 3 on 1 fight and the person in the middle was none other than Lexa. It was difficult to discern if it was truly her since she was wearing considerably less than she usually does. She was only clothed in a grounder version of a sports bra and shorts but once Clarke saw the quick flash of braids and green eyes she knew it was her for sure.

Her movements were unparalleled by her opponents and in all honesty they didn’t have a chance by the looks it. Lexa looked terrifying and all her motions were calculated and swift. At one point, one of the men grabbed her from behind as her other two opponents neared her from the front but before they could do anything she already swiftly kicked both of them, making them fall to their knees and had flipped the third man over her back before delivering a serious of swift blows to his head and throat. Clarke winced at the sound of Lexa’s fists bruising flesh.

Clarke knew that Lexa was most likely adept at fighting since she was the Commander but she never actually saw her in action before. After watching her now she new that Lexa probably could have defended herself the moment Clarke made a move to crash her to a floor. How stupid could she be to actually think her drunken self could bring Lexa down if she didn’t want it to happen? But why would Lexa allow that to happen? It’s not like she knew Clarke wouldn’t actually stab her. Hell, Clarke wasn’t even sure if she was going to actually stab her last night.

Clarke was brought out of her musings when a voice called her name. She turned around and saw Octavia wave her over. Clarke jostled over to Octavia who was watching Bellamy and Vira fight.

“Hey, when did you get here?” Octavia asked, her eyes trained on her brother’s match. He was giving as good as he got but Vira was definitely making him work. 

“About five minutes ago, I was looking for you but I just stopped to watch Lexa spar.” Clarke admitted.

“Yeah, she only fights with groups of three or more because no one will take her one on one or at least that’s what I heard.” Octavia shrugged.

“C’mon Bell! Have you ever heard of kicking?!” Octavia shouted from the sidelines before sighing in disappointment as she saw her brother get knocked to the ground for a third time. Clarke watched him scramble to get up. He was sure not going down without a fight.

Clarke looked around to see several grounders look at Octavia with a mixture of anger and respect. She looked back to her friend to see that she was sporting a black eye and a busted lip amongst various other cuts.

“So, O. How long have you been here and how many people have you fought?” Clarke asked. She grabbed Octavia’s chin and turned her head towards her to inspect her more closely, looking for any signs of a concussion. Octavia huffed but didn’t swat Clarke away.

“Since breakfast and a lot.”

“And did you win?”

“I didn’t lose that’s for sure.”

Clarke sighed and let go of her friend, “You’re not going to last the week if you keep this up, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. I just needed to let off some steam. But I’ll go easy for the next few days.” Octavia said as she flashed her friend a smile.

Clarke nodded her head and returned her focus back on the match, “how long has Bellamy and Vira been here?”

“They got here 10 minutes ago so we can all walk back to the palace together but Vira challenged Bellamy and you know he’s not one to back out of a fight.” Octavia explained with a laugh.

The match continued for another few minutes but it was evident that Bellamy was getting tired. He finally made a lunge to tackle Vira but she quickly sidestepped him and tripped him causing him to collapse into the ground. He made a motion to get back up but Vira stepped forcefully on his back keeping him down.

“Bellamy, do us both a favour and just stay down.” Vira laughed, “If you want to redeem yourself we have all week.”

He slowly turned over and accepted Vira’s offered hand helping him up with a smile.

“Good, because tomorrow you’ll be the one face down in the dirt.” Bellamy promised.

Vira rolled her eyes at the threat; “Highly unlikely but if it’s any consolation, that may have been my longest spar in quite a long time.”

They both grabbed their shirts and threw them on before joining Clarke and Octavia who clapped with some others at the end of the match.

Vira and Bellamy expressed surprise at seeing Clarke.

“Enjoyed the match, Clarke?” Vira asked as she approached the two girls.

“I enjoy anything when it includes Bellamy getting his ass kicked.” Clarke answered. Bellamy responded with a light punch to Clarke’s arm.

“Ha-ha. Let’s see you do any better, Princess.” Bellamy retorted.

Vira’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“Yes! Clarke we must have a match!” Vira said excitedly.

Clarke grimaced. It’s not that she didn’t know how to fight; in fact Bellamy and Octavia personally trained her in between weeks where she was recuperating from donating bone marrow. She just didn’t particularly find the appeal of it like Octavia seemed to. But she couldn’t just decline a fight; it would look weak on her part.

Clarke finally nodded her head and begun to take off her jacket and shirt matching Vira’s state of undress. She stepped inside of the makeshift ring, which was just a line painted into the ground in the form of a circle and looked around. A group of grounders seem to find Clarke getting ready to fight Vira rather amusing and they had begun to form a crowd ready to watch. 

Great, just what Clarke needed. An audience.

She turned back around to see Vira now who was giving Clarke a predatory smile.

“Although I want to say I’ll go easy on you Clarke, I think you will find that rather insulting.” Vira says as the two girls circle one another.

“Vira. Shut up and fight me already.” Clarke responded exasperatedly.

At the prompting, Vira lunged at Clarke and threw a sharp punch straight at her nose. Clarke felts blood spurt out of her nose as her head snapped back at the force. Clarke was faintly embarrassed for not defending herself on the first hit but was luckily able to defend herself from Vira’s next attacks. The fight continued on for what seemed to Clarke for ages like this. Every punch and kick was responded with and Clarke was starting to see Vira wear down.

Clarke dealt series of kicks to Vira’s abdomen making her double over in pain. She crashed her elbow onto Vira’s back making her fall into the ground. She did not expect Vira to recuperate so fast as she kicked Clarke’s legs out from under her.

After falling on her back, she faintly registered Vira straddling her, effectively holding her body down. She only looked up at Vira for a second before being hit with an alarmingly strong right hook. Clarke groaned as her head snapped to the left. She felt her hands being tugged above her head and pinned there. 

Clarke’s eyes were still closed as she felt Vira lean into her, her mouth right by her ear and whisper, “I think someone is watching us, Clarke.” 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and scanned the crowd before her gaze fell on Lexa. Lexa was looking murderous and much like the previous night when she barged into Clarke’s room. Even from 15 feet away, Clarke could see Lexa’s jaw clenching repeatedly as if she was stopping herself from saying something. Clarke was going to forfeit the match when she registered pair of teeth gently bite down on her earlobe. 

Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise and she let out another groan. She freed one of her hands and let out a weak punch to the side of Vira’s head, it was just enough to disorient her for a few moments so Clarke could buck Vira off and switch positions so she was on top. She reeled her fist back to deliver a final blow but couldn’t do it. She dropped her hand to her side and slowly rose up, offering a hand to Vira.

She heard the crowd cheering at the final outcome of the match as they begun to disperse. Clarke quickly turned around and tried to find Lexa but she realized the brunette was long gone. Once Vira was up Clarke began to speak angrily.

“What the hell was that?”

“What are you talking about Clarke?” Vira asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

“You bit me. Why?” Clarke asked hurriedly as she saw Bellamy and Octavia approach them.

“Because the Commander was watching. I thought that was evident.”

“Why does she matter?” Clark said confusedly.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, Clarke. I see the way you look at each other and it’s obvious you two had a, um, romantic relationship. I thought that it would be humorous to see Lexa flounder.“ Vira finished lamely.

Clarke sighed and made a motion to move but was stopped by Vira.

“Clarke I need you to forgive me. My actions were misguided and I regret using you as a tool to annoy the Commander. I hope that you still consider me a friend.” Vira asked earnestly.

Clarke stared at Vira for a few moments before nodding. Vira barely scraped the surface on what kind of relationship Clarke had with Lexa. If you could even call it that. Clarke felt it difficult to hold a grudge against the girl when she didn’t even know how deep her wounds ran. 

“Pretty good, Princess. Weird choice on pulling the last punch though.” Octavia commended as she finally made her way to the two.

“And I still think I wore Vira out for you but good job Clarke.” Bellamy finished with a smile.

Clarke only gave them a tight-lipped smile in return, her head filled with images of Lexa staring at her angrily.  
\---

The group had finally made their way back to the palace and had departed their separate ways to get ready for the dinner at night. Vira had told them it was going to be smaller than the previous night but Clan leaders would probably still be in attendance.

A couple of hours later, Clarke finally made her way to the dining room to be seated along side Raven who was in a spirited discussion with Castor. Clarke looked around the room to see if Lexa was present but couldn’t find the Commander at all. Clarke struggled to find why she was feeling disappointed by this news. 

She wanted Lexa to know that she wasn’t in a relationship with Vira. That it was a joke. She didn’t know why it mattered to Clarke that Lexa know this about her. Maybe she wanted Lexa to stop looking at her so accusingly. As if she was the one that left Lexa on a mountain with her people being drained in the mountain. Clarke huffed and turned to Raven as she finished her conversation.

“How are the defibrillators coming along?”

“Oh, I’m fine Clarke. Thanks for asking. How are you doing?” Raven mocked.

“Raven.” Clarke wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“Okay. Okay. You’ve obviously been spending too much time with the grounders but the research is coming along well. I found out all the information I need for the defibs and the charging station and I showed the pictures of the supplies I need to the guys helping me—who by the way are surprisingly cool—and they said the recognize seeing most of the parts.” Raven finally finished.

“So estimated time of completion is…” Clarke trailed.

“I’m going to say one week starting today, the earliest is three days.” Raven smiled.

Clarke felt content at this news. The faster Raven finished this the faster they get out of Polis. Maybe once she was out of here, her chest would stop tightening at the thought of the Commander. 

A few minutes after she arrived, Bellamy and Vira walked in together with Octavia trialing behind them. The Clan leaders excitedly greeted Bellamy as they caught site of him.

“He’s being received well. He must have made good progress today with introductions.” Clarke spoke aloud as Octavia took a seat next to her.

“Yeah, our little Bell is loved by all. Anyways, what’s up, O? You look like hell.” Raven asked.

“Nothing much. Just the usual ass kicking.” Octavia shrugged, “how are you feeling Clarke? You have the final treaty meeting with the Commander tomorrow. Nervous?”

“In all honesty, I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t approve the treaty.” Clarke admitted.

“What? Why?” Octavia asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I think she thinks I’m in a relationship with Vira and is not doing anything to discourage that idea.” Clarke explained.

“As much as I don’t understand the Commander I don’t think she’s petty enough to ban you two from having a treaty because you’re sleeping with another person.” Raven said.

“Raven! I’m not sleeping with Vira.” Clarke said with a blush.

“Hey, I know that but Lexa doesn’t. Trust me in a week we’ll be out of here with a treaty in hand.” Raven promised.

Clarke really hoped so.  
\---

She spent the most of the night accepting drinking challenges and discussing politics with clan leaders who were beginning to really come to respect her and Bellamy. Clarke thankfully had the foresight of drinking less than the previous night so when she made it back to her room and crawled into bed she would have the critical thinking skills to talk to Lexa if she decided in barge again. 

She never came though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be about 5000 words longer but i had to split it up (because tbh my hand got tired from typing) so if y'all found it not so interesting its because the good stuff happens in the next part. sure we'll go with that answer.
> 
> But if anyone is wondering the next chapter is primarily going to be a conversation between Lexa and Clarke so hopefully that makes up for the slow burn that is this whole fic.
> 
> So what did you think of it? Was it good? Was it crap? What did you think of what Vira did? I wrote that fight scene and i still get mixed feelings.


	6. Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Vira finally get word from Lexa whether their treaty is approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably apologize for being MIA for the last few weeks (months). Really sorry guys! I had exams, then a month long vacation in places without wifi and then i got a second job and blah blah blah really sorry still!!
> 
> I'd like to thank Silverheart7 though for helping me get back on track! Without her I'm pretty sure i'd still be staring at a blank screen.
> 
> Unbeta'd and i proofread this all at 3am so read at your own risk.

Chapter 6: Discourse AKA The one where I actually update this fic

Clarke‘s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the birds chirping outside her window. Her face scrunched up in dissatisfaction at being woken up so early but knew that trying to go back to sleep was futile. She had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about her upcoming meeting with Lexa today. 

Today was the day Lexa would give her decision on whether Clarke and Vira were allowed to proceed with their treaty. Clarke would have felt better about this meeting today if she and Vira hadn’t taken every available opportunity to piss Lexa off. First with the whole ‘putting a dagger to her throat’ and Vira’s ear biting antics things didn’t look that great for the pair of them.

Clarke shook her head at herself as she rolled off bed and began to get ready for her day. She could feel the lump in her throat growing as she thought more about the upcoming meeting. 

If Lexa opposed the alliance then she and her people would most likely be social pariahs. No one would want to form a relationship with a tribe the Commander doesn’t approve of and with no allies she would be open to any form of attack, and then with their defences lowered they were basically all but fu—

Clarke quickly ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face in attempts to stop her thoughts from spiralling out of control.

“Get a grip, Griffin, if things were really that bad she would have kicked us out along time ago,” Clarke muttered to herself as she dragged her feet to the dinning hall.

\---

Clarke expected to be the first one of her group to be up but was pleasantly surprised to see Bellamy and Vira already eating. The pair smiled at her when they saw her approach.

“Good morning Clarke. I trust that your sleep was well?” Vira asked kindly.

“I doubt it. She looks miserable,” Bellamy stated as he shovelled his eggs into his mouth.

“Wow, thank you Bellamy.” Clarke deadpanned before turning to Vira, “I had some trouble sleeping truthfully. I’m a little…” Clarke struggled to find a word that didn’t convey dread, “apprehensive for our meeting today. I don’t have much confidence that our treaty will be approved.”

“I have to apologize again, I believe that my actions may have slightly upset the Commander but the she is the leader of our clans for a reason, she won’t let petty differences impede a treaty that would be beneficial for me or any of the clans for that matter.” Vira finished.

“Yeah, and we ALL know she’s most likely a robot and has already computed the statistics on whether this treaty is any good for her so I’m sure we’re in the clear,” Raven said as she plopped down on to a seat, swiping some bread off Bellamy’s plate in the process.

“Hey! I was in the middle of eating that, Reyes.” Bellamy protested.

“And now I’m eating it, Blake” Raven responded with a grin as she chopped into the side of the stolen toast.

Bellamy and Raven’s bickering was cut short by Octavia’s entrance. The table grew quiet once they saw her face.  
Bellamy was the first say anything.

“You’re spending the day with Clarke at the hospital.”

“Good morning to you too,” Octavia quipped before sitting down and reaching for a plate. Clarke who had grabbed her hand stopped her to get a better look.

“Have you looked in the mirror this morning, O?” Clarke asked as she warily inspected her face. 

Octavia’s face and what looked to be every seeing area of skin was spattered with bruises of different stages. Her face seemed to be sporting the worst of the injuries with a black eye, a busted lip and a wonderful purple bruise on her cheek. Clarke noted Octavia unconsciously flexing her arms around her ribs as well. Clarke scolded herself for not treating Octavia’s injuries last night, of course they would look worse the next day.

“I know but it looks worse than it feels. Trust me.” Octavia shrugged.

“Well, it looks like you were hit by a satellite.” Raven said pointedly.

“This is all my fault. I should have never let you down into that arena. God, Octavia. What were you trying to prove? Your boyfriend is in jail so you try to get your self killed?” Bellamy shook his head.

Octavia noticeably bristled at Bellamy’s words, “You’re not my keeper. What ever I do is none of your business.” 

“None of my business? Do you—“ Bellamy was cut short by Clarke. 

“Bellamy is right.” Octavia turned to Clarke with an angry expression, “I mean, he’s right about the hospital. You should come with me; the healers probably have some balms or creams you can apply to your bruises at the least. I can take a look at your ribs too.”

“I already told Raven I would go with her to find the parts for the defibs today.” Octavia argued.

“No offense, but you look like you’d only slow us down. But I mean, I’m meeting up with the excavation team in the library and we’re just going to do some last minute planning before we go out around noon. If you’re done at the hospital and have the go ahead from Clarke you can still make it.” Raven offered with a smile.

Octavia looked around the table to argue but realized she was far outnumbered to win.

“Alright Clarke, I’ll go with you.”

“Then it’s settled,” Vira said with a smile, “Bellamy and I will be exploring Polis today, but once Clarke is finished I will escort her to our meeting with the Commander and Bellamy can take Octavia back to her room.”

“If I’m not already out with Raven though.”

“Of course.” 

Everyone at the table knew she was most definitely not going to be out with Raven that day.

\---  
Clarke and Octavia left soon after breakfast in order to make it to the hospital before Clarke was due to teach her class.

After finally reaching the hospital and helping a limping Octavia onto a cot, Clarke went out in search of a resident healer and quickly found one of her students tidying up what seemed to be an operating room.

“Kaseem, right?” Clarke asked.

The man nodded in response, eyes shooting up to find Clarke poking her head through the door.

“Can you help me with something? My friend needs some help. Do you have anything to treat bruises or cuts?” Clarke asked as she led him to Octavia.

Kaseem stopped at the sight of Octavia and sighed before turning to multiple cupboards and withdrawing multiple pastes and liquids. Clarke leaned against the cot as the girls watched him work.

“Were you at the arena yesterday?” Kaseem asked vigorously mixing the contents of a bowl. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Octavia responded.

“My friend told me of a girl that was sparring there that turned some heads. You fought him.”

“Did he say I was any good?” Octavia asked excitedly. 

“You dislocated his shoulder, you tell me.” Kaseem responded with a gruff laugh. He finally turned to the girls with 2 different pastes and a clear vial and set them down on the table near Octavia’s bed.

“This one is for cuts, this one for bruising, apply them once in the morning and night. They should fade within a few days.” He then tossed Clarke the vial without warning, “And this one is for sleep. Do you need anything else, teacher?” He asked with a lazy smile.

“I think we’re good. Thank you for your help.” Said Clarke.

“You are welcome. Class starts in 20 minutes, don’t be late.” He then turned his head to look at Octavia, “and thank you for bringing my friend down a peg, he was becoming unbearable. I hope you feel better soon.” He said with a meek smile before leaving the room.

“See! At least some people are supportive of me.” Octavia said pointing to where Kaseem once stood.

“I am supportive but I’m also not blind to the fact that you’re being reckless. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything when I saw you at the arena, if you continue like this you can really hurt yourself. I should have done something.” Clarke said as she begun to spread the pastes across Octavia’s angrier looking bruises.

Minutes passed before Octavia spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’m angry, I’m angry that Lincoln has been in this place for defending us. I should have looked harder but I didn’t and he’s been suffering here because of me.”

“You didn’t put Lincoln in prison, Octavia. And you’ve been spending this whole year looking for him, everyone can attest to that. Absolutely none of this is your fault and you can’t be punishing your self, you have no reason to feel this guilt.” Clarke assured her, her fingers soothingly stroking Octavia’s hair. She was a little surprised to hear this confession coming out of Octavia.

Clarke finished treating Octavia’s injuries before wordlessly passing her the sleeping aid vial. She was surprised to see Octavia accept it without protesting and shooting the whole contents down.

“Do you want me to do anything for you before I leave?”

“No. I’ll be fine.” Octavia slurred, her eyes flickering in attempts to stay awake a few moments longer before finally giving in.

Clarke spent a few moments pulling the blanket to cover the bed before leaving the room. She was now even more determined to quickly get this Polis trip over with. The faster she could get through the lessons and hold up her end of the deal, the faster Lincoln would be released.  
\---

The day’s lesson was harder than the previous for Clarke. The healers were experts in their own right, which unfortunately meant she was bumping heads with a few of them in the process of teaching. Not many of them were fans of being taught by what they considered to be an “outsider.”

The hours ticked by (“thank god” thought Clarke) and soon she was greeted by Bellamy and Vira waiting outside the makeshift- classroom doors.

“I think we can finish for the day. Please remember to look through the handouts I gave you guys and to be on the lookout of anything that can be used as a mannequin in a few days. We’ll be needing that soon.” Clarke said as the healers lined out to leave the room. 

Clarke turned her head to greet Bellamy and Vira when the last of her students left.

“How was Polis?”

“Great, Vira has been the perfect guide.” Bellamy answered tilting his head toward the redhead.

“I’m impressed that Bellamy liked the tour considering he only showed interest when we stopped by different food huts.” Vira responded with a smile.

“Thanks for taking my place as a diplomat Bells.” Clarke responded dryly.

“Firstly, we’ve already made great progress talking to other leaders and secondly, where’s Octavia?” said Bellamy, trying to change the conversation.

“Probably sleeping, we gave her something to knock her out. She’ll be fine she just needs to take it easy for a few days.”

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief.

\---

After helping Bellamy direct a groggy Octavia out of bed, Clarke and Vira bid them goodbye as they headed towards the Heda’s palace, promising to see the pair later that night with (hopefully) good news.

The walk was largely quiet for the first half before Vira spoke.

“Don’t be nervous, Clarke.”

“What makes you think I’m nervous?” Clarke questioned.

“I am observant.”

“I’m not nervous. There’s just a lot riding on this.” Clarke said defensively. 

“I understand.” 

“Wait a second,” Clarke said stopping in her tracks, “are you nervous?”

Vira’s cheeks tinged with a blush for the first time in Clarke’s presence.

“I’m the leader of one of the largest known clans, Clarke. I don’t get nervous.”

“Sorry for my forwardness but cut the crap. I think I’ve learned enough about you that talking in 3 word sentences is not the norm.”

“Are you insinuating that I talk a lot?” Vira asked incredulously.

“If the shoe fits.”

Vira scoffed. “I am not nervous. But I am realizing maybe I shouldn’t have antagonized the Heda yesterday. It wasn’t the smartest plan.”

“So why did you then?” Clarke asked as she rolled her eyes.

“I knew it would get on her nerves. You have to know, Clarke, that I knew the Heda before she was the Heda. When she was Lexa we were both equals. We rose up the ranks simultaneously in our own rights and our first in commands liked to fuel the competition between us.”

“Are you trying to say you’re jealous of her?”

“Please be serious, Clarke.” Vira deadpanned, “Lexa was chosen to be the Heda of the tribes, and has been the greatest leader our people. To fight alongside her is an honour. But she’s just so … serious all the time.”

Clarke let out a bark of laughter, “You don’t like her because she’s, what? A nerd?”

“I’m unsure of what that word means but we just have wildly different personalities and it’s just amusing to see her slip sometimes.” Vira explained, a wryly smile playing on her lips.

“I think I’m getting the picture now.”

“Good because we’ve arrived and I’m sure the Heda would not be enjoying our conversation.” Vira said as she made her way to the guard on duty. She spoke a slew of trigedasleng and the pair was soon escorted through the palace.

Soon the pair was back in front the grand doors, the entrance to the throne room. The guard opened the door for them and allowed them to file in before firmly closing it behind them.

Clarke saw Lexa at the end of the room, sitting comfortably on her throne. Clarke thought looked very much in her element when she was in war but Lexa looked like she belonged in this palace as well. Her hair was tied in a regal braid down her back and her face was clear of war makeup. An advisor was by her side, pointing to several documents and requesting signatures of sorts. They were not alone in the room as she noticed approximately half a dozen officials and guards milling about the room, even the lady that woke Clarke and her friends up were there.

Lexa’s eyes shot up at the sound of the door closing behind them. She put up her hand and wordlessly flicked her wrist at her advisors holding eye contact with Vira. It was highly effective hand gesture given that everyone had made their way out of the room before Clarke and Vira had reached the base of the throne.

“Vira, Clarke. I hope you are enjoying Polis.” Although the statement was directed at both of them, Lexa only held eye contact with Vira.

“Yes, very much so. I trust you have been well the past few days.” Vira responded pleasantly.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed accusingly. She most likely wasn’t used to a ‘polite’ Vira, Clarke thought.

“Have you come to a conclusion about the treaty?” Clarke cut in. Her own voice surprised her, she was not expecting to do much talking in this meeting today, but it seemed her anxiousness to hurry up the process got the better of her.

It seemed like Lexa eyes reluctantly turned to her.

“Yes, I have.” Lexa said simply before standing up and walking over to a large desk covered in neat piles of documents.

This was the third time Clarke had seen Lexa since the Mountain and she was still so unaccustomed to see her looking so light without her war garbs as she was dressed in a simple set of trousers and long sleeved sweater. She seemed less like the leading commander of the largest known official body in Eastern America and more of an attractive young woman. 

Clarke quickly shook the thought out of her head. Looks can be deceiving. 

Lexa picked up a document and poured hot wax from a burning candle on it, she made a fist and placed a finger baring a ring on to the wax. When she took her hands off the paper Clarke saw a small crest placed on it. Lexa puckered her lips and slowly blew on the crest before handing the document to Clarke, their fingers brushing.

“I have approved the treaty between your two clans with the exception of it being renewed every year.”

Vira clapped Clarke on the back in celebration, “I knew it!” she said with a smile.

Clarke tried to hide the smile forming from the good news and Vira’s antics.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded her head, her eyes holding Clarke’s gaze.

“You must know Clarke, you have made your presence known to other clans. You’re not apart of the 12 tribes and can therefore be attacked at any moment and they won’t suffer any consequences. Due to Vira being apart of the coalition she is limited in how she can help you if this does happen. Do you understand?” Lexa said seriously.

“Yes.” Said Clarke confused as to why Lexa thought it would be helpful to tell her she’s still in peril.

Lexa nodded her head in response.

“No need to worry Heda, I’m sure no other clan would dare attack the Sky People given my new relationship with them.” Vira said cockily. 

Lexa turned her head as if just realizing Vira was in the room. She ignored Vira’s statement and said, “You have your treaty, will you be leaving in the morning?”

“I’ve actually decided to stay in order to accompany Clarke and her people back to her village as a sign of goodwill between our people.”

“Your altruism has no bounds, Vira.” Lexa said dryly, “I think this is all we need to discuss for the day.”

Vira and Clarke made a motion to leave but were stopped.

“May I speak to you in private, Clarke?” Lexa said.

Vira looked at Clarke, unmoving, waiting for a signal that she would be alright. She left after Clarke gave her a nod.

Clarke finally turned around to Lexa once she saw the door close behind Vira. This was the first time they’d be alone since Clarke had drunkenly threatened her. Without the alcohol in her system, she didn’t feel as confident under Lexa’s gaze.

“What is this about?” Clarke asked abruptly. 

“I wanted to ask how the training is coming along for the healers.”

Clarke let out a silent breath of relief. Of course, Lexa was probably too proud of her self to bring up the previous nights events.

“Good, they’re picking up things very quickly.”

“And Raven’s work?” Lexa asked thoughtfully. Lexa had gravitated towards behind the desk as she spoke but forgo sitting, her hands twisted the ring around her finger nervously.

“Today is her first day with the excavation crew. She’s done her research so now we just have to hope that she can find the parts she needs.”

“Depending on how well it goes today for her I believe I can spare more men to help her find the parts.” Lexa offered.

“Thank you. I’ll ask Raven if she needs anymore people. Is that all?” Clarke asked, she was growing tired of standing on edge.

“No. I wanted to make sure what I said earlier didn’t frighten you. I’ve heard whispers in the courts, you’ve attracted a lot of attention amongst the clans, it’s not everyday that a group of people fall out of the sky. You have to be careful with who you trust.”

“I think I’ve already learnt my lesson on trust, thanks.” Clarke snapped.

Leva bit back a flinch at Clarke’s tone. 

“I’m trying to help.” Lexa said 

“Well you’re a year too late.” Clarke said truthfully.

“Did you want me to apologize? Because I can’t. I can’t apologize for something that I would do over again. It’s not fair to either of us, Clarke. I did what was best for my people, they have to come first. I don’t have the luxury of being selfish.” Lexa said, her words tumbling out quickly. Her eyes looked frantic as she plead with Clarke to understand her view.

“You left all of us to die! You basically handed my people over on a silver platter!” Clarke yelled.

“After I made a deal with the Mountain Men, I waited at the base for hours until I saw you and your people leave. You have to believe me Clarke, I never went in to battle with the intention of hurting you.”

“Well, I’m glad your conscience was cleared once you saw us leave.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“I breathed easier when I knew you were alive, yes.” Lexa answered truthfully, “but it was not cleared when I saw you and your people returning to the mountain regularly.”

“You were spying on us?”

“It’s my job to know what’s going on, Clarke. And then I noticed more Mountain Men reaching the surface but also less of my people becoming Reapers. I had my suspicions on what kind of deal you made with the Mountain Men but the other night proved them right.” Lexa murmured referring to when Clarke drunkenly pointed out her bone marrow scars.

“I didn’t make the deal for you.” Clarke stated.

“I know. But my people are no longer afraid of the Mountain and you did that Clarke. You’re a selfless leader, and your people are lucky to be led by you.”

Clarke did not expect this conversation to go this way. She figured Lexa’s self-righteousness would prevent her from trying to make amends with her. Lexa continued speaking when she realized Clarke was not going to respond.

“I can’t change the past but I will do my best now to be worthy of your trust again. I can promise you that.” Lexa stuck her hand in offering, her eyes pleading with Clarke to take it. Clarke realized she was no longer standing behind the safety of the desk but now just a foot away.

Clarke warily eyed the Lexa’s outstretched hand before gingerly taking it with her own.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Clarke explained.

“I wouldn’t expect as much.”

The two soon dropped their hands. A silence falling between them.

“Is there anything else?” Clarke asked, now desperate to leave the room to clear her head.

“Actually, I would like to invite you to a stag hunt I am hosting in a few days. I and a few leaders will be there and it will be good opportunity to create new relations.” Lexa offered.

Clarke had only gone hunting a few times with Bellamy and Octavia, there was a possibility she would make a fool of her self if she was being compared to other more well trained leaders.

“How big is this hunting party?” Clarke asked.

“There are 3 leaders as well as myself. We will all be bringing one guard.” Lexa specified.

“Can I give you my answer tomorrow?” She didn’t want to commit to staying longer in Polis then she had too, and she also had to figure out if Bellamy or Octavia would join her.

Lexa nodded her head in affirmation. 

\---

The walk back with Vira was uneventful. She had asked what her and Lexa had talked about while she was waiting outside but Clarke had promised her she would tell her tonight with the rest of her friends. Clarke would rather to get all the questions out of the way at once rather than repeating herself multiple times a day.

She parted ways with Vira promising to see her later in the grand hall and went out in search for Octavia. She entered her room surprised to see her lying in bed.

“I would have thought you at least would disregard the whole ‘take it easy’ sentiment.” Clarke joked.

Octavia turned her head, smiling at the entering blonde.

“I figured I would give a Bellamy a break for at least one day.” Octavia joked.

“He locked the door didn’t he?” asked Clarke as she sat on her friends bed.

“And told Vira’s guards to not let me off of the grounds.” Octavia deadpanned.

“Not surprised, though, who knew he had that kind of pull with Vira’s guards? Anyway, I wanted to see how you were feeling, but it looks like the medication Kaseem gave you is working. Your cuts don’t even look infected, that’s good.” Clarke said as she turned Octavia’s chin towards her trying to take a look at her bruises.

“And how’s your ribs?”

“Forget the ribs, I’m feeling great, now tell me about the meeting? Should we be planning an escape or what?” Octavia said while swatting Clarke’s hand away.

“Yeah, we have the treaty.” Clarke grumbled as she rubbed her hand where Octavia hit her.

“Then what’s with the face? You should be happier.”

“It’s nothing.” Clarke said, she scooted closer to Octavia nudging her away so they could both share the pillow, “I had a talk with Lexa afterwards about the Mountain.”

“And did she apologize for stabbing us in the back and feeding us to the wolves?” Octavia asked nonchalantly.

“Not exactly. But I think she’s trying to make amends.”

“You’re not falling for it are you? She hasn’t proven to be trustworthy in the past.”

“I know that.” Clarke bristled.

“Alright, I’m just saying. Hey, do you know when Raven is going to get back? I told her to bring me back anything cool if she saw something.”

“Nope, but how about we get ready for dinner. We should all be meeting in the grand hall soon.” Clarke said as she dragged Octavia out of bed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

“I can get a hint, I’m disgusting but you don’t smell the best either.” 

“Just get in the shower!” Clarke laughed.

\---

After they both had washed up Clarke had met Octavia in the halls on the way to the dining room. As usual they were both late and the whole group was already currently at the usual table talking animatedly. Clarke looked around the hall, noticing familiar faces of tribe leaders and officials. She was surprised to see Lexa at the head table though surrounded by people.

Clarke looked back at the group before she was caught staring and took a seat between Raven and Octavia. She looked around the table to realize everyone was staring at her.

“What?” Clarke asked confused.

“Vira said you should be the one to tell us the news. How did today’s meeting go?” Bellamy probed.

“Oh, it was great! We have the treaty!” Clarke beamed.

A cheer erupted the table, drawing attention from the hall, the group seemed oblivious though as they clanked their cups together in celebration.

“Good work Clarke, see you were worried for nothing,” said Raven once the group had settled down.

“Yeah, it’s a relief for sure,” Clarke said, “Oh, I just remembered that Lexa offered to send more people if you need a larger search team.”

“I think I’ll have to take her up on her offer,” Raven said, rubbing the back of her neck, “I only found about a quarter of the things I need to build these defibs and I’m pretty sure it’s going to take us centuries to find solar panels strong enough to charge these things.” She finished with a huff.

“Alright, I’ll tell her soon so you can have your crew for tomorrow. How much longer do you think you need for this?” Clarke asked 

“If we keep going on this pace its going to be another….” Raven’s hands went up as she calculated the time, “…2 and a half weeks.” 

The group groaned in unison.

“Oh, for the love of…” Bellamy said as he hid his face in his hands.

“I thought you all were liking Polis?” Vira asked.

“Don’t get us wrong, this place is beautiful and this is the best food I have ever had in my life but I think we would all prefer to go back to our home and family.” Octavia explained.

“There’s no use in being upset, Raven is working her hardest and so should the rest of us while we’re here,” Clarke said, “Any way we might have something to look forward too.”

“What’s that?” Vira asked before taking a drink out of her cup.

“Lexa invited us to the stag hunt and I—“ Clarke didn’t get to finish as Vira had sprayed the water in her mouth across the table. Water was all over the place and Bellamy was lightly pounding her on her back to help her stop coughing.

“Did you just do a spit take?” Raven asked in disbelief, “I thought that only happened on cartoons.”

Clarke looked around in embarrassment. This was not the kind of attention she wanted to have on the group but she caught eyes with Lexa to see staring at her table. Great.

“Did you say stag hunt?” Vira coughed.

“Yes, what’s the big deal?” Clarke asked.

“The big deal is that Lexa invited you to the hunt. I only just got invited last year and I’ve been the leader of my clan for five years.” Vira explained.

“So how does a person get invited to the hunt then?” Octavia asked.

“You have to prove yourself as a great leader in some aspect and your clan must hold great value. I got invited because Castor’s crops were going through the worst drought ever seen in 10 years. A lot of his people were dying, so I harnessed some man power and sent as much freshwater and supplies as I could. Lexa heard what I had done and sent me an invitation.”

“So what the hell did Princess do to get invited?” Raven asked.

“Giving it some good thought it’s not that hard to believe, I guess. She did vanquish the Mountain Men. It’s just surprising because you’re not even apart of the coalition” Vira shrugged still dabbing at her clothing with a cloth.

“Wait a second, how did you know about us and the Mountain Men?” Clarke asked.

“I may have not been completely truthful when I asked about your people, I’ve already heard of you before I saw you. There were rumours of a blonde woman leading her people from the sky who had put an end to the Mountain Men’s reign. You have to know Clarke, the Mountain Men have been a threat to us for as long as we’ve known. And after you saved my sister I knew that aligning myself with you and your people would be the right choice.” Vira explained.

“And what’s so special about this hunt?” Raven was full of questions tonight.

“I don’t want to get too much into the specifics of it but it’s more of a political thing then an actual hunt. It’s an indicator of harmony amongst the leaders. To successfully hunt a stag there must be pure team work, if the best leaders in the land can not work together to capture this beast the people are happy, and if they come back empty handed or with hairs then the people are not as happy.”

“Then why do it at all if there’s a chance of failure?” Raven asked once again.

“Accountability. Our people want to know that the coalition is working and how it needs to be improved. The stag hunt also follows a festival and we like our festivals. Anyway, Clarke did you accept the invitation? It’s imperative that you accept it if you’re planning on building a strong reputation.”

“No, I said I needed some time to think. When is the hunt?” Clarke asked. In truth she was hoping to get out of it but after hearing how great an opportunity this was for her people she would be stupid to throw the chance away.

“In about 3 days time.”

“Alright. Bells do you want to be my plus one?”

Bellamy nodded.

“Hey! Was I even considered for this?” Octavia whined.

“No, because you still need to rest and Raven could use your help with the search.” Clarke clarified.

The rest of the night was uneventful (thankfully) but filled with laughter. It was the first night in Polis that Clarke felt like she could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment or criticism would be appreciated it tells me how I'm doing and it tells me in what direction I should take the fic. I had a wicked writers block when I wrote this so I'd reeeeeeeeaaaallly like the feedback.


End file.
